Who is Felicity Smoak?
by NerdyWife24
Summary: AU- Another Bratva story since so many love it! Felicity Smoak is working at Queen Consolidated, not knowing her boss, Oliver Queen is Bratva. One thing leads to another...can't elaborate without giving much away! ***Rating Change***
1. Chapter 1

1.

Felicity stretched in her chair in her office at Queen Consolidated, working out the kinks in her back after so many hours of being in her chair. It was late at night and the building was quiet other than the sounds of the music on her computer, her lazy co-workers had gone home hours ago and she stayed to set up her checks and looked into any hacks that had been found and sent them to the proper authorities. She smiled excitedly to go home to her TV and finally getting caught up on some of the shows on her DVR. Lately her boss, Mr. Queen had always called on her to fix his computer or look into the laptops he would bring her and she wouldn't get home until late and the routine continued over and over again. She had no real life but she was happy which is all she wanted, she had her own life and very rarely had to look over her shoulder anymore.

A few years ago she was Felicity Knyazez instead of Felicity Smoak, she was the daughter of Anatoly Knyazez the daughter of the leader of the Bratva. At the age of sixteen she managed to change her identity and got into MIT with her father's permission. When she graduated top of her class the entire Bratva assumed she was around the world partying or was traveling, in reality she was on her way to her new home, Starling City. She changed her look completely from the goth look she previously had to a more chic look, her hair went from being dark brown to now blonde. Another big difference was she no longer wore her contacts opting for two toned glasses.

When she finally arrived in Starling City she sent her father her new information so he knew how to find her if he needed to. It had been a while since he had seen her in person and other than the usual birthday or Christmas cards she hadn't heard his voice for about six months he was keeping his distance to keep the Bratva and the death it came with away from her. One night when she felt so homesick she hacked into his computer to have a secure video chat with him. He was happy from what she could see and she should him she was happy, she also had to show him she was still wearing the necklace she had worn since she was three.

The necklace she was currently playing with in her office while waiting for her latest program to complete. The necklace was nothing crazy and to an untrained eye they just thought it was just some symbol. That symbol was a one that every single member knew, it was the symbol of the Pahkan and only him and his family wore it. When her computer let out a small ping she knew the program was set for the weekend and she could finally go home. She began to shut down her computer and began to pack her Queen Consolidated laptop and her tablet and put it in her work bag. She grabbed her jacket and put it on since she knew it was already cold outside. She locked her door shut off the lights and then made her way to the elevator bank. She pushed the button twice out of habit stifling a yawn that fought its way out anyway. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to two men. Her boss Mr. Queen and his bodyguard John, she smiled at them.

"Good evening Mr. Queen how's your laptop?" she asked joining the pair in the elevator.

"Very well Ms. Smoak. You're um here late."

"Typical Friday night, had to set up some programs for the weekend to alert me of any attacks."

"Attacks?" he asked with his brow furrowed.

"IF someone tries to hack or break into the system I will know it and be able to alert the authorities and protect the system."

"What if you go out?"

"I can remote access in even from my cell phone, plus I really don't go out much."

"That's pretty remarkable Ms. Smoak," he said smiling.

"Thank you for remarking on it," the elevator doors opened "have a great weekend," she said turning right out of the elevator to begin walking to her car.

"You too Ms. Smoak," he said not knowing if she heard him or not.

"I'll get the car," John said walking away as Oliver followed her with his eyes. She was engrossed with something on her phone her blonde ponytail moved side to side as she walked in her high heels. She had parked so far away she was almost to the edge of the lot, she didn't see the man step out of the shadows coming up behind her placing a cloth over her mouth. Oliver began to run towards them not wanting the kidnapper to know he was coming. The man dropped her to the ground when she went limp in his arms, Oliver took the opportunity to tackle the man to the ground.

A brutal fight began between Oliver and the masked man ensued, the sounds of fist hitting flesh rang out. Oliver didn't hear the tires of his town car squeal or John calling out to him. Oliver finally had the upper-hand on the man when the attacker pulled out a knife. In one motion Oliver flipped the knife and rammed into the man's heart. The man fell down as Oliver quickly went to go check on Felicity, he got down on his knees and flipped her onto her back to check for a pulse. His fingers caught her necklace and he noticed the medallion on her chest and his breath caught.

"John?"

"Yeah, is she?"

"She'll be fine, check for any markings, we have a problem."

"What?" John said getting closer.

"Look," Oliver said showing him the necklace.

"Oliver, why the hell does your IT specialist have the Pahkan's symbol?"

"I don't know but this isn't good, we need to go before there are others."

John walked over to the man and pulled off the ski mask, revealing an Asian man in his twenties. He then pulled down part of his shirt revealing Triad symbols tattooed on his neck. John pulled out his cell phone and called Roy to dispose of the body. John grabbed her purse and her work bag while Oliver easily carried her bridal style and got in the backseat of the town car. Soon they were off the Queen mansion with both men having the same thought, who the hell is Felicity Smoak?

The man on the motorcycle watched his comrade die and watched them take his mark away in a town car. He shut off his light on the motorcycle and followed them at a safe distance.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Felicity shot up out of bed with a gasp feeling large hands on her forearms. Her blood was rushing through her ears and she tried to focus her eyes and soon she realized the person touching her forearms was none other than her boss.

"Shh, hey you're safe, I got you," he said reassuring her.

"Mr. Queen? How did I…" she was beginning to panic.

"Take a deep breath, you were attacked, we brought you back to my home."

"How long have I been, um," she put her hand on her forehead "sleeping?"

"A few hours, Felicity I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me," he said his voice lowered and deadly and stared into her blue eyes, she nodded. "How and where did you get this necklace?" he noticed her eyes get large when he held it up in front of her dropping it back down to her chest.

"I've had it for a long time Mr. Queen," she said dropping her head.

"Who gave it to you?" he asked again pulling her chin up to meet his gaze.

"My father," she said quietly.

"Is your father Anatoly Knyazev?" she gasped.

"How do you know that name?" Oliver let go of her and began to unbutton his shirt revealing the Bratva tattoo above his heart. "You're Bratva?"

"Captain, answer the question."

"Yes," she said her voice breaking and she began to cry.

"Please don't cry, does anything hurt?"

"No," she said through her tears and tried to wipe them away as best as she could and shaking her head.

"Listen, I'll be right back," he said standing up.

"Um, Mr. Queen?"

"Oliver," he corrected her smiling.

"Thank you," she said.

"It's my pleasure Ms. Smoak."

"Felicity," she corrected him smiling.

"Felicity, I will be right back."

He left her room closing the door behind leaving John in front of it. He walked down the hall and into his home office. Since coming back from Lian Yu he had only had to deal with Anatoly and the Starling City chapter of the Bratva a handful of times. He tried to stay away from it as best as he could but this time it landed in his lap in the form of a blonde woman. He made his way to his desk and pulled out an older flip phone and turned it on looking for the contact " _Giovanni's Pizza"_. Taking one more deep breath he hit the send button, on the second ring a man answered.

"Giovanni's pizza," the man with a thick accent said.

"I'd like to order a slice'," Oliver said.

"What kind?"

"Pepperoni and mushroom."

"One moment," he was put on hold. About a minute later the man came back on the call, "the call is secure Mr. Queen."

"I need to speak to him."

"One moment." Oliver could hear the man talking quickly in Russian and heard the phone shuffling.

"Mr. Queen, my favorite American. How are you?"

"Well, and you sir?"

"My cholesterol's a little high but other than that I'm fine. How can I help you?"

"Are you alone?" Oliver heard him dismissing the men in the room with him in Russian.

"I am now, what's happened?"

"There was an attack on an employee of mine by the Triad. The employee is fine and resting in a guest room but," Oliver paused.

"But what? Oliver who was it?"

"Her name is Felicity Smoak." Oliver heard the deep inhale from Anatoly.

"I need to speak with her and then you again."

"Yes sir," Oliver said heading back to the guest room. He knocked and heard her say 'come in'. Opening the door he walked in the room holding out the phone in front of him "he'd like to speak with you."

She took the phone from his hand and took a deep breath.

"Daddy?"

"моя принцесса , are you okay?" he asked in a tone of voice that was so sweet it would melt anyone's heart.

"I am now, Mr. Queen saved my life," she said looking up at him.

"He saved mine a few years back, I trust him. I want you to stay with him until all of this is resolved, do you understand?"

"Yes, are you coming?"

"Next flight."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you more. You just rest and I'll be there tomorrow. Let me speak to Queen baby."

She handed Oliver the phone, "he would like to speak with you now."

"Sir," he said into the phone.

"I will be there tomorrow, keep this under wraps until I get there. Keep her safe Queen."

"With my life," he said staring at Felicity who just blushed.

"I'll hold you to it. Goodbye. "

"Goodbye," Oliver said hanging up the phone sitting back down next to her. "Do you need anything?"

"Um, I need to get some of my things from home," she said removing the blanket she stood up way too fast and swayed, Oliver grabbed her elbow and helped her back down onto the bed.

"You need to stay here and rest. I can send John to go to your home to retrieve your things."

"Um, Mr.," his eyebrows furrowed "I mean Oliver, I really don't feel comfortable with John going through my unmentionables."

"I will also send Sara another member of my team with him. Whatever they forget we can replace. Please make me a list, would you like something to eat?"

"Not really hungry," she said.

"When's the last time you ate?"

"Lunch, I had soup and salad from the cafeteria."

"I can have Raisa make you anything you want."

"You're not going to give this up are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine," she huffed "how about a grilled cheese sandwich and a cold glass of milk. I should also mention I have a peanut allergy."

"I will let her know. Let me get you some paper," he said making his way to the desk in the room and brought her some supplies. She wrote a small but detailed list along with her alarm code and what drawer's things were in. She had even asked them to shut the blinds and curtains and to remember to set the alarm. She handed the pad back to him and he walked out into the hallway where John was.

"Take Sara with you and be careful. Can you ask Raisa to make a grilled cheese sandwich and a cold glass of milk and let her know our guest has a peanut allergy."

"Okay, Roy and some of the men are roaming the grounds, we will be back soon."

"Thank you John."

John nodded and took off, he went back in the room with Felicity.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess as okay as I can be until I take a shower. This isn't the life my father wanted me to have, you know? He wanted me as far away from danger."

"I know but it did happen. So why the name change?"

"When I left I created a whole new identity, if anyone went looking for Felicity Knyazez they wouldn't be able to find me, I created a program that showed I was in multiple places at once. When my mother was murdered my father and I put a plan in place. So I became Felicity Smoak, MIT student. I graduated top of my class and was sought out by multiple companies but Walter Steele was nice to me. I then become Queen Consolidated's most valuable IT specialist. I've been there for about five years now."

"You haven't seen your father?"

"In person? No, not since I graduated."

"You've lived in Starling since graduating?"

"About a month after I graduated."

"No boyfriend?"

"No, didn't have the time. QC's system was so corrupt when I got there it took a while to get everything right. Even a few nights getting kicked out by Walter because I hadn't left the building in days."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being alone."

"Hey it's okay. It's kind of nice, if I want to walk around naked I can," she gasped, "sorry I sometimes have no filter me naked is not what I was trying to talk about. I'm going to shut up in three, two, one."

He laughed. "It's okay." A knock on the door had him at the door rather quickly. When he opened it an older woman stood there with an oversized tray in her hand and placed it over Felicity's lap and left the room. Oliver chose to sit in the chair this time while she ate her sandwich. He pulled out his personal cellphone and texted his sister Thea to see how she was doing on her trip with Walter. She let out a soft moan.

"This is seriously the best grilled cheese sandwich I have ever had," which made him snort and shake his head. When she was finished he put the tray in the hallway. Back in the room he turned the TV on for her searching for a specific channel she asked for. Another knock and this time it was John and Sara with each two suitcases and John carried a smaller travel bag with what she assumed were here toiletries and makeup, she was pretty sure the bright pink one was the only one she owned. They put them on the floor at the foot of her bed and walked out.

"Well, I'm going to go and shower and go to bed."

"Bathroom is through that door, that door there is the closet, the balcony and that leads to my room. I'll help you put your bags in the closet. I'll have Raisa unpack for you tomorrow."

"That's not necessary."

"Please. If you need anything, let me know. Goodnight Felicity."

"Goodnight Mr.… Oliver. Goodnight Oliver."

He left the room closing the door behind him and joined Sara, John and Roy in the hallway.

"So, you want to explain what's going on?" Sara asked.

"What I am about to tell you stays between us, do you understand?" they all nodded in agreement. "She is Anatoly's daughter. He will be here tomorrow, until he arrives I want your eyes and ears open." Again they all nodded in agreement.

"Roy you have first watch, Sara second and I'll take third," John said. Oliver went back to his room and took a shower and began to think about the day and what was going on.

Felicity went through her bags and finally found what she needed a sports bra, underwear, pajama pants and a tank top and made her way to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She turned the shower on and soon undressed and climbed in, scrubbing the day away and thinking about seeing her father after so many years tomorrow. After a while she finally got out and got dressed and brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She picked up her clothes and put them in the laundry basket in the closet and climbed into bed shutting the light off and falling asleep quickly never seeing the shadow on her balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Oliver lay in bed not able to sleep, he stared at the ceiling and replayed the day in his head. Starting off with the investor meetings and then ending with having to kill a man and the daughter of the Pahkan in the adjoining room. He sighed and wanted to know how she was really doing, but knew she was asleep, the light was turned off. Everything was quiet, he could hear everything from the fan turning to the water dripping in his bathroom, that was when he heard a gasp he sat up. He listened for a minute and didn't hear anything, he began to he heard the lamp crash down he was out of bed and into her room through the connecting door fast. When he walked in, he found Roy fighting someone on the ground and Felicity on the ground coughing violently clutching her neck.

"FELICITY GO, RUN!" he yelled at her and she quickly got up running out of the room into the hallway. Oliver went and helped Roy get the man subdued. "Roy cuffs, I want him alive." Roy pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handed them to Oliver and helped hold the man down on the ground to get the cuffs on him. "You got him Roy?"

"Yeah, where do you want him?"

"The basement, I want you to wake John and have him interrogated. Get me information. I need to find Felicity."

Oliver took off down the hall looking for her, he saw a small drop of blood on the ground and followed the trail to his office. There she was under his desk shaking and whimpering. He crouched down in front of her and she let out a small sound that sounded like a squeak. She instantly reached out and grabbed onto his forearms not saying a word. She was shaking and breathing erratically she was having a panic attack. He helped her out from underneath the desk and pulled her back into his arms so his chest was on her back and held her tight.

"You're having a panic attack, I need you to breathe when I breathe," he said holding her arms across her chest.

"Can't breathe," she stuttered out.

"Yes you can in," he took a breath in, "now out," he said exhaling. She followed him with this breathing technique for a few minutes until she finally calmed down enough. He slowly released her from the position she was in and moved her so he could look her over helping her to sit on the couch. He instantly saw the bruises forming on her neck and finally saw where the bleeding was coming from, her nose. He had seen this before she must've been backhanded rather hard to get that. He lifted her chin up so she could meet his eyes, she could see the turmoil in his and he could see the fear in hers.

"Can you walk?" he asked and she replied by just nodding. He stood up placing his hand in front of her to help her up. She took it and stood up but her knees gave out he caught her around the waist before she fell. He carried her back to his room and placed her on his bed. He walked into his bathroom coming back out with a small washcloth and sat down next to her on the bed. She winced when he placed it under her nose he took his left hand and placed it on her cheek while he got her bleeding to stop. "Hold this," he said standing up and heading back into his bathroom. He pulled a small bag from a drawer and a small bowl and made a small poultice and walked back into his room. He took the washcloth and dabbed at the back of her knuckles on her right hand, knowing she tried to defend herself he felt a sense of pride overcome him.

Again he sat next to her and took the washcloth from her hand and threw it in the bathroom. "This might feel cold but it'll help with the bruising," he said placing the cool poultice on her neck, she jumped initially but then calmed down. After putting it on she finally stopped shaking the fear in her eyes still hadn't gone away. A knock on his door had him on edge and her shaking again. He stood up walking over to the door and opened it, Sara stood there wide eyed with splatters of blood on her shirt.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Sir, we have some information. More will be coming they know she is here."

"Pack up, we leave in ten."

"Yes sir."

He quickly made his way back to Felicity and stood in front of her.

"We have to leave, I need you to be brave for just a little while longer, can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she said looking at him.

"Okay I'm going to change and we are going to be leaving okay?"

She nodded, Oliver quickly went into his closet and switched his pajama pants for a pair of jeans and put on a t-shirt and grabbed his leather jacket. He quickly put on his shoes and grabbed a full looking backpack and went with Felicity to her room and helped her put some shoes on and grabbed the backpack Sara packed for her and headed downstairs. There he met with John, Roy and Sara who were all carrying backpacks. John took out his gun and led them to the garage, Oliver's hand coasted above Felicity's lower back as they made their way.

In the SUV John drove, Sara sat in the passenger seat and Roy and Oliver sat on either side of Felicity in the backseat. John opened the garage and soon they left the property through the gates, John kept looking in the rearview to see if they were being followed. He took different turns and after making sure they weren't being followed he drove them to a safe house. Once they arrived Roy and Sara checked the house and after they were given the all clear John, Felicity and Oliver joined them inside. Oliver led Felicity to a large bedroom with a King Sized bed and shut the door behind him.

"You can sleep."

"Where are you going? Are you going to leave by myself again?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"No I'll be here. Sleep, Felicity."

"You're not going to sleep?"

"I will," he said closing the curtains of the room.

"Where?"

"On the floor."

"This is a big bed Oliver you could sleep with me, I mean not sleep with me. Sleep in bed with me. Shutting up in three, two, one."

"Fine," he said getting into bed on top of the covers. She got under the covers, Oliver reached over and shut off the light.

"Um, Oliver?"

"Felicity?"

"Would you mind turning on the light?"

"Is this where you tell me you're afraid of the dark?" he joked.

"No, it's just that way I can see if someone comes in here."

"Oh," he felt like such an ass making that joke but he understood and turned on the light for her.

"Sorry," she said barely above a whisper.

"Don't be, it's completely understandable. I'm sorry Felicity."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but I should've never left you alone."

"You couldn't have known," she said turning on her side to face him.

"If anything would've happened to you, I don't," he took a deep breath.

"Hey, I'm here," she said reaching out to him.

"Go to sleep Felicity, I'll be here, I'll keep you safe."

It was like magic words to her because she rolled over on to her back and soon she was asleep. Oliver listened to her and soon fell asleep himself even though he tried to stay awake just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't post earlier. We had a death in the family and were out of town. Thanks for all the love guys. I really do hope you guys like this.**

4.

Oliver awoke to soft knocking on the door and a blonde haired woman on his chest. He smiled but then quickly got serious and moved gently to get to the door. When he opened the door John stood there with a serious look on his face.

"John?"

"He's landed, I've talked to his head of security and given him the information they will be here within the hour. Get ready."

"John? Thank you, think you can get some coffee?"

"Yep."

John left and Oliver went back into the room and checked his phone, it was early. He grabbed his backpack and went into the en-suite leaving the door slightly cracked and changed his shirt. He walked back in the room and woke her up as gently as he could.

"Felicity, you need to wake up. Your father will be here in about an hour."

"Ugh," she said stretching.

"Bathroom is through there, I've put your bag in there. John's making some coffee. Let's go."

"Has anyone told you that you're incredibly bossy?"

"You have no idea."

She got out of bed and made it into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Twenty five minutes later she emerged in jeans, a blush blouse, her hair in a sleek ponytail and a pair of flats. His breath caught when he saw her, she looked gorgeous. But he told himself to put those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"I was promised coffee." She said with her head tilted.

"Yeah, downstairs."

He opened the door and she followed him downstairs to a small kitchen where the smell was overwhelming to her. Sara handed her a cup and she smiled gratefully. When she took the first sip she let out a satisfied moan.

"Just what mama needed."

"We have company," John said pointing to the security feed. The buzzer rang and he pressed down the button. "How can I help you?"

"We're here for the princess."

John hit the button and let the SUV come through the gates and watched it come up to the front door of the house. Out stepped the driver and two other men and then Anatoly. John met them at the door and opened it for them and greeted them, as soon as Felicity saw her dad she ran towards him. Anatoly and her hugged for a really long time, he then took a step back and looked her over. Oliver came up to him and shook his hand and led them to the living room area.

"Would you like something to drink?" Oliver asked.

"Coffee, please. " Sara took her cue and went and brought him a cup of coffee. "Thank you. Oliver I don't know how to thank you."

"I would've done it for anyone."

"Now I have news for you all about why the Triad is after her," he said taking a sip from the coffee cup. Felicity straightened up and looked at her father.

"What news?"

"The Triad has been sending threats for years, ever since you went "missing" as I call it the threats have become worse. They know you can hack and they want you so you can break into a system and destroy the Bratva."

"But I wouldn't."

"They will torture you until you cave in."

"Dad I'm not going to give them anything, I'd rather let them kill me then to do anything for them."

"I know, I have a meeting with their leaders today to negotiate her safety."

"By yourself?" she asked concerned.

"No, I will have Oliver go too."

"Why?" she asked. "I mean not that I don't want him to go but why him?"

"Oliver is a Captain and he is here in Starling where you are and they need to know he's watching you."

"Dad, I'm not a child and granted he's saved me more than once in the last twenty four hours but dad you're literally asking him to go above and beyond his call of duty for just me."

"Felicity I would do it for you and anyone else," Oliver said to her smiling.

"See? Problem solved. I need to freshen up, Oliver we will be leaving soon we meet them in an hour. Sergei will get with John to discuss security." Felicity was quiet, she stood up and quickly walked out of the room with Sara following right behind her. When she got to her room she slammed the door and it was almost like Anatoly was anticipating her to do it and just smiled at Oliver and drank some more of his coffee. "In all of these years she hasn't changed. She used to do the same when she was a child, it used to drive her bodyguard and mother insane."

"Sir, why wasn't I notified she was in Starling City or that she was working for me?"

"Oliver, as far as everyone knows she's anywhere but Starling City. But, I have a mole in my close circle at home and don't know who it is."

"Do you want me to help?"

"Yes, I want to know who it is. Oliver, when I leave she is your main priority, I don't care what happens I want you to make sure she is always safe."

"Yes sir."

"When we are done discussing this meeting we need to speak on a more personal and serious matter. Where can I freshen up?"

"Roy can you show him a guest room?" Anatoly stood up and followed Roy out of the room, John walked over and looked at Oliver.

"What are you thinking?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm thinking. Roy and Sara will stay here you are going with me. Make sure they know to bug out if anything."

"Yep."

"I'm going to my room, let me know when we need to leave. I'll try to talk to her."

"Good luck."

Oliver walked up to the room where Sara was standing outside of it with her arms crossed. She just smiled at him and shook her head. They had a silent conversation and finally Oliver took a deep breath and walked into the room. Felicity was pacing the room wringing her hands in front of her. Oliver closed the door behind him and stood against the wall watching her. She was mumbling to herself and was definitely agitated by the way she was acting and moving her hands in front of her. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands were moving as if she were having a conversation with someone.

"Felicity?" he said as she kept pacing. "Fe-lic-ity?"

"What?!" she said in her loud voice and closed her eyes realizing her mistake "what?" she said in a lower tone.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you? I mean I haven't seen my father in God knows how long and now he is basically telling you to take care of me? It's like he doesn't mind imposing myself on you. Like not only do you have to run a multi-million dollar company but now you have to babysit too."

"Felicity, it's fine."

"Oliver it's not fine, what if something happens at this meeting? I would never forgive myself if anything happens to any of you because of me."

At that Oliver stepped in front of where she was pacing and embraced her. He could feel the tension in her shoulders and as soon as he embraced her the tension was gone and his position felt right. He held her like that for a while taking in the smell of her shampoo which calmed him. He felt a need to protect her with all of his being, he felt he could hold her forever and just be happy with that.

"Felicity, nothing is going to happen. I will protect you with all of my being and be with you no matter what. I don't want you to worry about us, I want you to worry about what computer hack is going on at QC and that's it. Do you understand?"

"I know but," she started to say but he put his finger on her mouth to shut her up.

"No but's. I'm serious, I want you to stay here with Sara and Roy and do as they say. If anything were to happen you go with them."

"Fine, but I need to show you something," she said "I need your phone."

"What? Why?"

"Will you just trust me?"

He took out his cell phone and quickly she sat on the bed typing away at the screen, he sat next down next to her and watched her focus and type fast he couldn't keep up with what she was doing.

"What are you?"

"Shh."

A few minutes later she fist pumped and gave him his phone back. He looked at her quizzically

"Okay so this app here will help you track me. So if anything were to happen or if you were at home and I were at work you would know where I am. It's a little stalker like but you can't be too sorry."

"You have a tracker on you?"

"Yep," she said pointing to her industrial piercing.

"You come up with that?"

"Yep," she said popping the 'p' that time.

"You really are incredible you know that? How did I end up with such an amazing person at QC that I barely know?"

"Because you never took the time to ask."

"Well, when this is all over I am going to ask. Ask over dinner and a bottle wine."

"Sounds like a deal."

She gave him a smile that warmed his heart, it had been a long time since a woman had done that to him. He smiled back at her, he wanted to kiss her so badly but knew this wasn't the time or place. A knock on the door broke the moment and they both looked at the door. Oliver stood up and walked over and opened it to reveal John.

"We need to go, everything is secure."

"Okay let me say goodbye and I will meet you downstairs." Oliver turned around and walked over to Felicity who had stood up now. "We're leaving and we will be back. I want you to take this," he said handing her a knife.

"What? Why would I need this?"

"To protect yourself if anything were to happen."

"I, um, okay."

"Goodbye Felicity and be safe," he said kissing her on the cheek making her blush and leaving.

"Goodbye Oliver."

Oliver turned around had a quick conversation with Sara and Roy ending with both of them nodding and then giving her one more look over his shoulder and leaving. All she could do was sit on the bed and wait. Waiting was never her favorite game and everyone who knew her knew that. She tried to keep herself busy by making the bed and straightening up the room. In her backpack was a book she specifically asked for them to bring and at this moment she was thankful that Sara packed it for her last night. This book was so worn and tattered that any proud book owner would know, her favorite book, the book that had comforted her in her time of loneliness. A book her mother had given her when she was about five or six years old, The Wizard of Oz.

She got comfortable on the bed her back to the headboard and began to read. She read for a while and soon she began to get tired, the next thing she knew she was asleep. Sara looked in on her, she was asleep her glasses still on her face with an open book. Roy and her stared at each other for a minute and then Sara went in easily taking off her glasses and putting them on her nightstand and placed the book on the stand and grabbing the throw from the foot of the bed and put it over her. She walked out of the room closing it a little and went back out to her post outside the room.

"I'll be back I'm going to do a round and check on the other guards and be back."

Roy walked down the hallway and soon was in the kitchen checking the feeds. He could see the security guards Anatoly had brought by the front gate and one outside roaming the ground. He checked his watch and Oliver and Anatoly had been gone for about an hour now and he couldn't wait for them to get back home. He opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and looked back at the screen which now showed all camera feeds were static, he quickly radioed Sara.

"Sara we have a problem with the feeds, I'm coming up."

Sara quickly was on point going into the room and woke Felicity up.

"Put your shoes and get ready to run. Follow me," she said leading Felicity into the hallway where Roy was running down.

"This way," he said trying to lead them towards the panic room downstairs. At that moment the door downstairs exploded and the sound of gunshots were heard.

"Shit," Sara said.

"Sara, you need to call Oliver get her to safety do whatever it takes," Roy said.

"What are you going to do?" she asked taking her cell phone out. "No signal shit," she said.

"Let me," Felicity said taking her tablet out and working as fast she could to hack.

"I'm going to lead them away go, go!" he said running down the stairs with a gun in his hand. Sara began to lead her down the hallway when Felicity fist pumped.

"I got it. I've sent them a message to get back her now. Sara where do we go?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Felicity replied her voice cracking.

Sara walked over to the window and went outside to the patio leading Felicity in front of her. Sara climbed over the ledge reaching her hand out to Felicity who took it, they slowly made their way to the side of the house where the lattice ladder was and began to make their way down. Once they were both down Sara didn't even have a chance to react when the butt of the gun hit her. Felicity screamed and tried to run, she could see Roy inside fighting. She locked eyes on him as she ran he screamed out for her and then she felt the fire in her shoulder. She looked down to see blood coming out of the wound in her shoulder, she kept running. She was tackled to the ground by a man twice her size and was injected with something causing her to lose consciousness.

Roy kept fighting until he was shot in the chest, twice, he pretended to be dead as the attackers fled. Once he heard the screeching of the tires he got up and made his way outside finding Sara bleeding from her head. He sat down next to her and just prayed that help would find them soon and Felicity would be alright. He tried to put as much pressure as he could on the wounds on his chest until he lost consciousness himself.

 **Don't hate me...will be posting again on Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Anatoly and Oliver arrived at the hotel to meet with the leaders of the Starling City chapter of the Triad. Anatoly and Oliver walked side by side into the hotel lobby and heading towards the meeting room. John and the rest of the security time followed behind and walked into the meeting room where the Triad members were waiting for them, as soon as they walked in the room the men and woman stood up to greet them. After shaking hands they all sat down at the table.

"Anatoly it's been a long time since we've had to have these negotiations. Who is this with you?"

"One of my American Captains Mr. Queen. Now I'm here to negotiate the safety of my daughter."

"Ah, yes. We need her skills."

"No you don't, you will cause a war that you will not win do you understand?"

The room was silent for a few minutes, until the woman cleared her throat. Oliver stared at her intently.

"Anatoly, Mr. Queen, we need Ms. Knyazez to do some work for us and as soon as she is done she can go home to you and live out the rest of her days in peace."

"What do you not understand about Ms. Knyazez is that she needs to be safe and she is not to be disturbed by anyone. Leonev, the briefcase please." The man brought over the briefcase and placed it in front of him and unlocked it, Anatoly slid the briefcase over to him. The man looked inside the briefcase and his eyes were rather large, he looked at the woman and she looked inside the briefcase also and shook her head no.

"I will need to make a phone call," the man said standing up from the table the woman followed him.

Oliver felt uneasy, something was wrong and he always trusted that instinct. He looked at John and they locked eyes, the silent conversation led John out of the room to make a phone call. Before he could even leave the room Oliver, Anatoly and John's phone began to go crazy with text messages, the same message over and over again.

 _We are under attack we need help now –F_

The second Oliver saw this he stood up and began to walk away with Anatoly on his rear, the man and woman came back to the room.

"If anyone has harmed a hair on my daughter's head I will kill you all," he said.

"What are you talking about? We haven't done anything," the man said with his hands up.

They rushed to the car and made it to the safe house, the front gates were opened and John saw bodies on the ground. As soon as the SUV parked in the front all men stormed the house with their guns drawn. A lot of the attackers were dead in the front area of the house, they followed the blood trail leading outside. That's where they found and unconscious Roy and Sara, John reached down and checked for pulses. Roy woke up grabbing John by the throat and then instantly releasing him as soon as he found out who it was.

"Felicity, you need to find her," Roy said in a hurry "I'm sorry there were too many and I tried."

"You did good man, we're going to get you some help okay? What did you see?"

"Felicity was shot they drugged her, Sara was knocked out I haven't been able to get her up," he coughed wincing in pain.

"Hey, hold on there Roy, help is coming. Oliver help me get him inside."

The two men took Roy into the dining room and laid him on the table, John went and picked Sara up and placed her on the couch. Soon a team arrived to take care of the bodies and to give medical attention to the wounded. Oliver and Anatoly paced while John looked over all the wounded and the dead.

"Oliver," he said coming back into the room.

"What do you have John?"

"Both guards at the gate were killed, we have two more dead, one severely injured. Roy took out the ones in the front room, Sara was with Felicity until she was hit with a gun. Sara has a pretty bad concussion, they held their ground Oliver. Sara said it was a tact team, they took out the cameras they used explosives on the front door. Whoever they were knew the layout and knew they would be limited here. Sara tried to get her to the panic room but they never made it."

"John I need a crew we need to find her and get her back, she was shot."

"Oliver we will get her back." Anatoly said with a deadly tone, "I will have all of them killed." Oliver pulled out his phone instantly remembering what Felicity had showed him earlier. "What are you doing?"

"Felicity showed me a program she put on my phone to track her if anything were to happen to her," he said opening the app on the phone. Once it was loaded he could see her dot it said _Felicity 9-1-1._ "They're moving John the team?"

"ETA fifteen minutes, they're bringing gear." John said hanging up his phone.

The first thing she realized was she was cold, almost freezing cold, then she felt the pain in her shoulder. That's when the flood of memories came to hit her hard and fast. Her eyes fluttered open, she was on her back and was staring at the ceiling, a large industrial fan was slowly moving around. She was in so much pain, she then saw the man come towards her and went to scream, the duct tape covered her mouth preventing her to do so. The man came closer and she tried to move but realized she was tied down and couldn't move and she began to panic worse than she was when she first woke.

"Miss Smoak, it's nice of you to join us again. You have caused some serious waves Miss Smoak, but I need you to work for me. Now if you cooperate I'll let you go, if you don't well, let's just say you want to work with me. Now are you going to cooperate and be a good little girl?" he said moving stray hair from her face. The man had an accent that she had heard before but didn't know where, she shook her head no. "Miss Smoak, if you don't do this you will feel the greatest pain you have ever felt before."

Again she shook her head no, when she did he hit her hard with the back of his hand. She saw stars but knew she couldn't pass out, he couldn't kill her if he needed her she thought. He grabbed her wounded shoulder, making her scream out from pain and she could see the stars coming again. She prayed they would take her and they did.

Anatoly, Oliver and John and the men arrived at the address her tracking device had shown. It was an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town, his men surrounded the building and slowly took out those who were there leaving some alive to be questioned later. The men took charge and soon found Felicity tied to a bed unconscious, Oliver ran over to the bed and quickly untied her and picked her up in a carry as they made their way back to the cars.

Oliver held her in his arms until the made it back to the backup house where Sara was pacing and Roy was asleep on the couch. Oliver placed her on the dining room table as the medical team took care of her. She had lost blood, and would need to have some stitches but other than that she was fine and healthy. When she finally awoke hours later she gasped opening her eyes and blinking fast. He quickly walked over to her.

"You're okay, I'm here, shh."

"Thank God," she said hoarsely.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've probably been hit by a bus, oh they shot me!" she exclaimed.

"They did, you're going to be okay," he said cupping her cheek.

"My dad? Oh God Roy and Sara?"

"They're me get him for you," he said walking out of the room. She fidgeted and realized she was in a shirt that didn't belong to her, it smelled like him, it smelled like safety.

"моя принцесса you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Wounded but alive, which is better than dead. Did you find out who did this?"

"Well, the Triad want you, the Italians, who did this to you want you. I have to keep you safe, I need to marry you to a Captain, I trust him more than any of my other Captains." Oliver stopped moving until he saw Felicity's eyes get big as she tried to sit up.

"What?! NO!" She said sitting up and instantly regretting it when she got dizzy and nauseous. Oliver helped her back down.

"моя принцесса this is the only way, you will be seen as a wife of the future Pahkan and they will not mess with you. I know you never wanted this but you have to trust me this is the only way."

"Who?" she said quietly hanging her head.

"Oliver, I trust him completely and I see he cares for you. Everything must be followed to a tee to make this arrangement work."

"Seriously? We're back to the Victorian days where they have to see I'm a virgin?" Oliver's eyes locked on hers.

"Yes," her father said quietly. "I'm sorry baby but this is the only way I can guarantee your safety." She took her hand and massaged her forehead and just shook her head.

"This is so not fair, what if you don't even like me like that?"

"How would you know what I like and don't like?" Oliver replied.

"Because a guy like you doesn't fall for a girl like me," she said hanging her head.

"I will only tell you this once, you are beautiful, you are very attractive and we will work this out together okay?"

"Okay. Oh God, not okay. Totally freaking out here." She said breathing fast feeling an anxiety attack coming. He grabbed her wrists his blue eyes staring into hers.

"Felicity I need you to calm down and breathe with me okay?" She nodded in agreement. After she calmed a bit he looked at her, "Can I have a moment with Felicity alone, please?"

"That's fine I need to make some arrangements." Soon it was only the two of them in the room.

"Felicity, listen. I have never wanted to get married but seeing you in this position and knowing that I can't live without making sure you're okay makes me know that somewhere down deep inside of me is that I love you. I admit I was a bit of a man whore back in the old days but I haven't been romantic with anyone for the last two years, I didn't want the hassle I said the next time it would be with someone I would marry. I promise you that until I die I will always do what it takes to make you happy and never sad. I promise you that I will always keep you safe. I promise you that you will be mine and I will be yours until we die."

"Oliver, I uh," she was speechless.

"Speechless? Wow, that's a first," he said jokingly and she smacked him on the chest.

"Oliver, this is a big deal, it really is. I mean seriously guys like you don't go for girls like me, we have to make this work or you will be killed. My father doesn't take to men lightly and honestly to even hear him offer you to be the one," she stopped talking shaking her head.

"Felicity, other captains are not like me. He knows I can be kind and be the one who will always treat you with respect. The others would never care about how you feel, even on your wedding night."

"Oh, God, I didn't think of that. There has to be an out for you."

"I don't want an out, I want you and I want to spend the rest of my life knowing everything there is about you," he said cupping her face kissing her on the lips making her moan slightly. "I know you feel it too."

That night they made their way back to the Queen mansion with the injured in tow. Felicity quickly made her way up to the room she was staying in before she was almost kidnapped again and grabbed a pajama set and made her way into the bathroom and closed the door slightly as she turned the water on hot and undressed and got in. The hot water helped with the soreness she was feeling and helped her relax a little bit.

She realized she would be getting married soon, to him. Her boss of all people, who was a captain in the Bratva. He said he would care about her and spend the rest of his life finding everything out about her. Her chest began to tighten and she could feel the anxiety building again. She sat down in the shower and pulled her knees to her chest and put her head against the tile wall she closed her eyes remembering the last time Oliver was with her helping her breathe through the anxiety. Soon she was fine and back on her feet, she stood up and finished washing her hair and got out of the shower and dressed.

She walked into the bedroom drying her hair when she saw the door to Oliver's room was completely open and she could hear him grunting. Not knowing what he was doing she walked in to see him doing push-ups, shirtless on the ground with one hand. 'I could totally do this,' she said internally to herself.

"Do what?" he grunted and she groaned.

"Um, nothing." She said turning beat red as he stood up and made his way towards her.

"What do you mean you could totally do this?"

"Um," she stuttered biting her bottom lip, he cupped her face in his hands and searched her face and kissed her and she kissed him back. "This."

"Good, so can I. I accidentally saw you in the shower."

"OLIVER!"

"What I didn't know where you were and you left the door slightly open."

"Yeah so all the steam wouldn't stay in the bathroom not for you to take a peak."

"I didn't see much except," he reached behind her grabbing her butt in both of his hands causing her to let out a squeak, "this which is glorious."

"Hands off mister or you're going to regret it," she said shoving him hard giving him a taste of her loud voice.

"Well, we're getting married aren't we?"

"Yes, but you will wait until we are married to touch this, I mean me again, do I make myself clear?"

"Or what?"

"Do not try me Mr. Queen my father had me trained with some of his best men and you will regret ever touching me unwanted again. I can destroy you with a click of a mouse, remember that." The smile that creeped up his face made her blood boil almost like.

"You think you scare me?"

"I can destroy your entire life with a few clicks on keyboard, I will break your hand or your nose or something bad next time you touch me do you understand?"

"I didn't mean to offend Ms. Smoak. Will you be sleeping in your room or in mine this evening?" he said stepping back putting his hands up in defeat.

"I will be sleeping in this room by myself but I will keep the door open and light on just in case."

"Very well, if you need anything you know where to find me," he said walking towards his bathroom and shedding his clothes leaving her to see his butt as he made his way into the bathroom she gasped and turned around into her room sitting on the bed as she brushed her hair and could feel the blush on her cheeks. This man was going to be the death of her, a knock on her door made her smile.

"Come in," she said loudly.

"Are you decent?" her father said.

"Yes."

"May I sit?" She nodded her head in agreement and moved her leg so he could sit next to her. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" she said grabbing his hand in hers.

"Making you marry," he said closing his eyes and bowing his head

"We knew it would happen eventually and you said you trust him and I trust him too."

"That's what I love so much about you is that you trust me wholeheartedly."

"You've never given me a reason not to."

"Queen is different, but he's a good different. I know he will always put you first before anything else. I know he will always protect you even if it meant himself dying in the process. I know one day you will both love each other as much as I loved your mother. Did I ever tell you the story of us?"

"Once or twice."

"Not in full detail."

"What do you mean deda?"

"Well, I told you that your mother and I had an arranged marriage but never told you why. Your mother was well your mother and she was working as a hostess at a gala one night and another captain got a little handsy with her and she slapped him and he pinned her against the wall. I got involved and the rest is history."

"You never told me that! She slapped him?" she giggled.

"Your mother was feisty. I see a lot of her in you. She slapped me once."

"Mama slapped you?! What did you do?"

"Well, the Pahkan, your grandfather, rest his soul, had sent me out on a mission and it would prove to him if I should be Pahkan or not and when I didn't call her she was worried and when I walked in bloody and battered the first thing she did was slap me for making her worry. She didn't even ask if I was okay," he laughed getting lost in the memory.

"Serves you right, but you were okay right?"

"Perfectly fine, I became the next Pahkan and soon you came along and stole everyone's hearts. You were always the Princess and all the men knew it."

"I told Oliver that if he ever screwed up he'd get killed."

"моя принцесса you didn't."

"Oh I did," she said smiling making him laugh.

"You are too much which is why I love you. I have already had that talk with him, he knows what will happen if he hurts you in anyway, he would have to deal with a lot of men and a lot of them would hurt him in ways he couldn't imagine."

"Daddy," she said laughing softly.

"You're my baby, my only baby and he better treat you like the princess and wife you will always be."

"Daddy I think I don't have to worry about that, he said he would spend the rest of his life trying to learn everything about me and what made me happy and what made me sad and would always love me. There's something there dad and I just have never felt this way before. I'm scared."

"Honey, don't be. I felt the same about your mother. I never wanted to marry or have children but with her I could see it."

"Is that what you see with Oliver and I?" she said quietly fidgeting with her towel.

"Honey, I see he will give you the world, I see he will give you a sense of security and that he will always love and protect you and not to mention you both will have beautiful children together," he said tilting her chin up so his eyes met hers.

"I miss mom, this is where she would give me some sort of pep talk and telling me everything will be okay."

"моя принцесса it will be."

The two hugged not knowing that Oliver had heard most of their conversation on the other side of the door. He shook his head internally asking himself 'Who the hell is Felicity Smoak?' he said to himself, someone he intended to know everything about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay readers, this is the last chapter for at least two weeks. Stuff has come up and I need to deal with these issues first before I can continue. I love all of you and you have no idea how happy this makes me.**

6.

The last two months had flown by, between wedding planning, work and helping Oliver with trying to find out who kidnapped her months before she was exhausted. They had become close with each other and had learned a lot about each other. They were falling head over heels for each other not wanting the other to know. Oliver had made sure that she went to work with him and John and if he had to leave he made sure she had John and extra security with her and never gave anyone the opportunity to get close to her.

Today was different, they were getting married on Saturday and she had gone home early with John and Sara stating she had a migraine and wasn't feeling well. In the time he had known her she had never been ill so this caught him off guard and made sure he saw her before she left and sure enough her eyes were red and she looked horrible.

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" he asked reaching out to touch her arm.

"I'll be fine I just need to lock myself in a dark room and close my eyes for a while, I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, feel better I love you." This was the first time he said it and it caught her and him off guard and she looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I love you too?" which ended up coming out more like a question than anything. She made it into the elevator with John and Sara and texted him when she got home. True to her word she showered and changed into one of his t-shirts and pajama shorts and made her way to his office claiming one of the couches as hers. Within minutes she was asleep, willing the pain and the throbbing in her head to go away. Within the hour Oliver came home and made his way to his bedroom with her to see she was not in there. He panicked at first and walked into the hallway to see Roy standing there.

"She's asleep in your office sir," he said. Oliver smiled and made his way to the office rolling his sleeves up. She was asleep on one of the couches in his t-shirt making him smile knowing he gave her some sort of comfort. He walked over to her and lifted her up in his arms slowly, she just snuggled more into his chest making his heart soar. He thought that someone like him could never fall in love with someone like her but he did and hated to see her in any type of pain.

He brought her to the bedroom and slowly put her down in the bed covering her up and kissing her on the forehead and saw her smile even if she was asleep. He walked back into the hallway and made his way to the kitchen and met with Raisa, the household cook, cleaner and mom.

"Is Miss Felicity okay?"

"She's had a migraine, I think I'll make her dinner tonight you can have the night off Raisa."

"Mr. Oliver let me help."

"Okay."

"What do you want to make her?"

"I know she loves macaroni and cheese."

"Well then we will make her macaroni and cheese."

About an hour and a half later Oliver pulled the hot Pyrex dish out of the oven setting on the hotplates. He was proud of himself, the bread crumbs he put on top were perfectly golden brown. Raisa gave him an approving look.

"I need to stop showing you how to do this or I will be out of job."

"Raisa you will be with us until you can't work anymore and when that eventually happens you will be staying with us."

"You say that now," she said squeezing his cheek.

Oliver made a serving tray with two bowls of macaroni and cheese and two bottles of water and headed towards the bedroom where Felicity stirred as soon as he walked in. She slowly sat up, blinking away the sleepiness. He smiled setting the tray in front of her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Confused how did I get here?"

"I brought you."

"You carried me from your office to here?"

"Yes."

"You didn't have to."

"You will be my wife and if I want to carry my wife I will carry my wife. Besides I know that couch is uncomfortable."

"Really how do you know?"

"In my old days when I used to get drunk I would pass out on that couch, a lot."

"Oh. What's this?"

"I made you some macaroni and cheese. I figured this would help."

"This is perfect thank you." She took a bite. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Raisa helped but only with the recipe. Do you get migraines often?"

"Every once in a while, usually when I'm stressed out. With our rehearsal tomorrow and the wedding Saturday I guess I'm overworked."  
"Hey, you don't need to stress out, everything is fine. All of your hard work is going to come to fruition and whatever it is it will always be beautiful."

"You say that now until you have to bring that sheet out proving I was a virgin. It's so medieval."

"Is that what this is about? You're nervous about our wedding night?"

"Well," she paused putting the bowl down "you're so experienced and I've never really kissed anyone other than you. So yeah, just a little and," he silenced her rambling kissing her.

"Felicity, yes I have had experience before but I am going to take my time with you learning every part of you. It's been two years since I've laid with a woman in that way, you are perfect and I don't know how to tell you that you are perfect and I can't wait to be your husband and to have you as my wife. You will have all of me and I will have all of you."

She was speechless for most of the rest of the night, she was asleep when he got out of the shower. He knew she was scared and nervous and marrying a man she still barely knew could do that to someone. He knew he would have to be patient for this new change in both of their lives. They would have to for each of their sakes, she needed him and he needed her. He climbed into bed, and pulled her into his arms and soon fell asleep.

When she awoke the next morning there was sunlight coming through the window, she stretched and realized she was by herself. Her fingers touched a note, she picked it up and her glasses and read it.

Felicity,

Sorry I wasn't there when you awoke but I needed to handle some last minute wedding things. I will see you this afternoon for the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. Try and enjoy your morning at the spa.

Love,

Your future husband

She smiled and got out of the bed, she didn't have to be at the spa for another hour so she got her suitcase out of the closet and began to pack for her spa day. The last few months were crazy, between her being almost kidnapped and having to marry Oliver, who she really liked but didn't know if she truly loved him yet was a lot. She was looking forward to the massages she was getting today, it had been years since she had a full on beauty day and if she was getting married tomorrow, by God she was going to look her best. Downstairs she found Sara and Raisa hanging out in the kitchen, Sara drinking coffee while Raisa cut up some fruit.

"Good morning Ms. Felicity," Raisa said smiling.

"Good morning ladies, Sara are you ready?  
"Yes, Raisa thanks for the coffee."

"Felicity would you like some to go?"

"Please?"

"As you wish."

Not even two minutes later Raisa handed her the pink travel mug with the perfectly made coffee that was to her taste. Both Sara and she made it to the car where Roy was waiting to drive them to the spa. Felicity would never be out of Sara's sights and Roy would be standing guard in the front lobby of the spa. The drive was quiet other than the soft hums of the radio. Once at the spa Felicity and Sara were led to the changing room where Felicity changed into a robe while Sara stood watch. Hours later, a freshly waxed, hair colored and straightened, and refreshed Felicity emerged from the locker room. Roy smiled at her.

"You good blondie?"

"I feel soo much better."

"Okay, home again," Sara said making their way to the car. Once home Felicity took a quick shower and began to get ready for the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. She opted for a white lace cocktail dress, smoky eyes, red lips and her Mary Jane pumps. All in all it took her forty five minutes to get ready, less than it normally took. Downstairs Sara, Roy, and John were waiting in their finest.

"Oliver?" she asked John.

"He will meet us there, you look beautiful by the way."

"Oh, this old thing?" she said jokingly.

The drive to the wedding site had her antsy, but once she saw Oliver standing in a dark blue suit and white dress shirt and matching blue tie she relaxed. He helped her out of the back of the car and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you, you clean up nice too."

The rehearsal went as planned and she even though she caught her dad sniffle once or twice. After the rehearsal they were directed to a dining hall where most of the guests were and soon the rehearsal dinner started. Her father gave a speech and she told herself she wouldn't cry, but she did when he brought up her mother. Oliver wiped her tears away with his hand.

Tonight she would be staying in a hotel away from him for the first time in at least over a month, following tradition. He would be staying at his home in their room while she would be staying in the penthouse suite with Sara, Roy and John. Outside she said goodbye to him, everyone gave them a moment of privacy.

"So, this is still happening? How are your feet?" she asked.

"Hot," he replied smirking at her.

"You will be fine by yourself?"

"I'm not completely by myself, your father and the rest of the team is at the mansion. I'd feel better if I was with you but tradition is tradition," he said taking her hand in his. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe? I may convince John to kidnap me away from you," she said mockingly. "I'll be the one in white."

"I'll be the one in black."

They kissed and he let her get into the back and stood there as Sara, Roy and John took off with her in tow. He turned around to see Anatoly standing there.

"My boy, come with me."

Oliver followed suit, he led them down to the lake gazebo and the two sat down sharing a bottle of vodka.

"To your marriage," Anatoly toasted the first time.

"To my marriage," they touched their glasses and soon the burning liquid was going down their throats.

"Oliver," Anatoly said pouring another shot "I need you to understand that your responsibility is to Felicity first and then to the Bratva. You have proven yourself to be worthy with her these last few months but this, is a lifetime commitment. There are no other women in this world other than her, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

The rest of the night was spent drinking the rest of the bottle and discussing his future with the Bratva. By three am Oliver was in his bed, he texted John to check on her.

 **OQ: How is she?**

 **JD: Asleep since 1030, she crashed on the couch.**

 **OQ: She's tired, I can tell. Do you have her present with you?**

 **JD: I'm not dumb Oliver, yes. Go to sleep.**

 **OQ: Yes dad! I never said you were dumb.**

 **JD: I know, go to sleep. She's fine.**

 **OQ: Good, good night.**

 **JD: Good night.**

He put his cell phone on the nightstand and closed his eyes, soon finding welcome in the darkness. When he awoke the sun was coming through the window in the bedroom, this was his last night waking up alone in his bed. From now on, she would be in bed with him every night and every morning, the smile that crept across his face was perfect. A knock on his door broke him out of his reverie.

"Come in," he said sitting, grabbing the handle of the gun next to him just in case.

"Good Morning Mr. Oliver, I brought you breakfast. You have a busy day," Raisa said smiling placing the breakfast in front of him.

"Yes, thank you. Don't you have to get ready too?"

"Yes, Miss Felicity scheduled my appointment for me and bought me a dress."

"Perfect, I want you to enjoy yourself and do not worry about us."

"Okay."

"Raisa I'm serious, today have fun and relax. You deserve it and much more."

"Fine," she said putting her hands up in defeat. "But do not make me come home to make sure you are ready."

"You don't have to worry about me, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good, I'm happy for you. You deserve this."

"Thanks Raisa."

"Oh my boy," she said squeezing his left cheek like a mom would, "your mother and father would've been so proud of you."

"I know," he said hoping his voice wouldn't break.

"They're here in spirit, you honor them with who you are. You honor them by marrying Miss Felicity and by running Queen Consolidated. You honor them by being the kindhearted man I know you are but the beast you need to be when needed. You will always be my boy Oliver and today I'm happy you are giving me a daughter."

"I love you Raisa."

"I love you Oliver," she hugged him and he hugged back.

By noon he was showered and began to get dressed in his gray tuxedo and his bowtie. By one he was outside stepping into the limo while the driver placed his suitcase in the trunk. By two he was at the wedding site, his nerves hit him when he saw the décor. Anatoly spared no expense for his daughter and it showed. There were flowers everywhere, the aromas were intoxicating, he could see small pops of color that reminded him of her.

His phone rang and he answered it, John.

"John?"

"She's freaking out," he could hear the tremor in his voice and smiled.

"I knew she would, let me talk to her."

"Isn't that bad luck?"

"No, seeing her is. Put her on the phone." Oliver heard him shuffling and could hear Felicity in the background and smiled, she was getting close to having a panic attack.

"He-, hello?" she said her voice trembling.

"Hello beautiful."

"Oh God Oliver, I don't think I can do this."

"Honey, I need you to take a few breaths for me, everything is going to be alright. Did John give you the present I got you?"

"Um, yes, yes. Thank you," she said.

"Now listen, in about thirty minutes, I will be standing at the alter watching you walk down the aisle in your beautiful dress. I want you to keep your eyes on me and only me do you understand?"

"Yes," she breathed out. "Oh wait?! Did you get the wedding present I left you?"

"Yes," he cleared his throat, the sexy boudoir photos she had done for him had his imagination running wild, "it was fantastic," his voice went higher and she laughed a little.

"I'm calming down," she breathed out.

"Good, I will see you shortly. I love you."

"And I you," she said hanging up the phone.

The phone call ended and he took a deep breath, as he went to go greet guests. By three o'clock he was standing at the altar, watching the bridesmaids walk down the aisle. When the music changed and the doors opened to reveal Felicity and Anatoly, his mouth dropped. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and in just a few minutes she would be his. Her eyes locked on his and he could see her breathing in and out and calming her breaths.

When she got to him, Anatoly placed her hand into his, kissing her on the cheek and shaking Oliver's hands. The ceremony went off without a hitch, the kiss, was well the best kiss she had ever had. After the ceremony they were ushered towards the limo to take them to the lakeside on the property to take pictures. They got into the limo to go to the location the limo's partition was up and the two of them were sitting in the back.

"We're married," she said smiling.

"We are married Mrs. Queen."

"That's going to some getting used to," she said smiling.

They were kissing, the partition opened a little and they didn't see the small gas container dropped in, releasing gas into the area they were sitting in, when they parted Oliver saw it and tried to get them out. The doors were locked and no matter how hard he kicked the window it wasn't good enough, within minutes they both lost consciousness.

The man driving the limo wore a gas mask and took his cell phone out of his pocket and sent a text message. "Dream a little dream of me" began to play on the radio and he drove a little faster and turned the music up, humming along and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

 **Cliffhanger I know, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'll try and get back faster! I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So big news, I got a promotion at work but that means I'm going to be a little busier than before. Also, I have a sinus infection (yay) (not exciting really) so my head's a little fuzzy so if there are mistakes I apologize. Let me know what you all think.**

7.

The first thing she felt was her head throbbing and the funny taste in her mouth. She quickly remembered the last things she saw was Oliver kicking the window before she fell asleep. Oh God Oliver! Her eyes opened and they burned, her contacts were dry, she looked to her left and there was a table with a water bottle, there was also some folded clothes, her clothes she recognized that t-shirt and her panda flats. There was another small door and a larger door, a bathroom and her exit. She tried the exit first, the door didn't budge. She was still in her wedding dress and was angry this wasn't going the way she had thought her day would be ending.

Her night was supposed to end at the penthouse suite, it was supposed to end with her and Oliver consummating their marriage, not a freaking kidnapping. She was sick of being kidnapped, thoroughly sick of it. She took the clothes and contact solution and went into the bathroom. After a struggle she finally got out of her dress and into the large jeans and large top. She placed the drops in her eyes and switched her gorgeous heels for a pair of larger flip flops.

When she emerged from the bathroom she looked back at her ruined wedding dress, her eyes quickly filling with tears. She looked at the water bottle and checked the seal first then squeezed it to see if water came out anywhere else, it didn't. She quickly opened the bottle and took a few sips. The door opened and a masked man came in and she quickly stood.

"Ms. Smoak," he said.

"It's Mrs. Queen," she said through gritted teeth.

"An oversight on my part, I apologize. My employer has requested your assistance in a matter. Please follow me."

"Where is my husband?"

"You will see him again soon, now please do not make this harder for either one for you. Now, if you will," he said motioning towards the hallway.

She didn't say a word as she followed him into the hallway, she looked for anything that would tell her where she was or even possibly to use as a weapon. They made a left and he brought her into a room, Oliver was tied to a chair, head on his chest. She went to run to him but the man grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him.

"Oliver!" she screamed.

"Not yet Mrs. Queen, I have work for you to do."

"OLIVER! WAKE UP!" she screamed, she saw him move, he was waking up. His eyes shot open and he teste the strength of the bonds and he knew he could get out of them.

"I'm okay," she said but his eyes never left the man in the balaclava.

"Mr. Queen your wife will be working for my employer and when she is done you both can leave. If she does not do as I say, well, let's just say it won't be pretty for either one of you. "

Oliver struggled with his bonds again. The man dragged Felicity away by her hair making her yelp in pain in turn making Oliver see red. No one hurt her without paying for it.

As soon as they were gone, Oliver worked on his bounds. If one thing he had learned during his time with the Bratva, it was his training with bounds. The man had only used rope and would regret it once Oliver got his hands on him.

The man shoved Felicity into a chair in front of a laptop. She took a minute and massaged her now throbbing scalp. The man placed a stack of papers in front of her, she saw what read as account numbers, 'great' she thought to herself.

"Mrs. Queen, in front of you are a series of accounts that we would like you to infiltrate, drain and place in a new account seamlessly without being traced."

"No," she said.

"Mrs. Queen, I will not hesitate to hurt your husband or you," he said as he forcibly raised her chin to meet his gaze. "Don't play hero now, I know and my employers know what you did at MIT."

Felicity gasped her eyes wide.

"That's right, they know everything about you Mrs. Queen. They also know all about your mother's murder would really hate to repeat that with you."

She felt wetness on her face and realized she was crying. Her father had told her that her mother was murdered but until she was eighteen and hacked Bratva records she finally knew how her mother was murdered. She was brutally raped, left naked and gutted. Felicity's stomach churned at the thought of her amazing being taken like that and now she was facing the same fate.

"Now," he said letting go harder than he should've "get to work. Don't try anything stupid, like contact anyone. Your IP address is locked on to the bank and I have someone monitoring you."

She put her head down, she looked at the papers and typed in the first account number. It pulled up her father's account information, she rolled back putting her hands up.

"NO!" she yelled at him. He grabbed her hair yanking her forward, out of the chair, her face slamming into the desk and her knees hitting the ground hard.

"I'm not playing nice anymore, do it now!"

"I said NO!" she said defiantly. He pulled her head up again and slammed it down again, she felt wetness on her head.

"I can't kill you but I can kill your husband, do as I say."

"Go to hell," she said through gritted teeth. He pulled her up again slamming her down, the last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her was Oliver rushing into the room.

Oliver ran out of the room and into the hallway, heading down the corridor and soon hitting a dead end. He heard what he thought was a loud 'no' and took off towards the direction. When he finally found her his blood was boiling. The man had just forced his wife's head into the table and he saw her eyes rolling. He tackled the man to the ground and they both began to fight each other viciously. Oliver had the upper hand and put him in a chokehold from behind, until the man passed out.

He sat back catching his breath and ran over to Felicity who was face down on the ground. She had a pulse, a cut on her forehead and was bleeding. He grabbed the papers shoving them in his pockets. He searched the man taking keys, wallet, cell phone and his gun. Picking Felicity up he began to find a way to get out of, he finally did and sighed a breath of relief when he saw the limo parked.

He placed her in the passenger seat, buckling her in and ran around getting in a speeding off. He checked his surrounding and after a short drive he figured out where he was. He turned and jumped onto the highway driving towards the wedding site. Pulling through the gates he saw lots of movement especially with a red faced Anatoly. Oliver stopped the limo and got out, Anatoly rushed over with john on his heels.

Oliver opened the passenger door when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He gripped the car feeling Anatoly steady him. John unbuckled Felicity carrying her inside, Oliver using Anatoly as a crutch as they were led into a room. The last thing he saw was John laying her down and Anatoly yelling in Russian.

Incessant beeping drew him out of his sleep, then pain then the memories flooded back and he quickly sat up regretting it as he felt hands pushing him back down. He couldn't breathe through the pain and felt sick to his stomach.

"Oliver, relax you're both safe," he heard John say.

After a moment he relaxed and opened his eyes. Felicity was in a bed net to him an IV in her arm, asleep. Anatoly was between both of the beds and John was pushing him softly into the bed.

"Felicity?" he said, his voice husky with sleep.

"Fine, concussion she just fell asleep not too long ago. How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

"Well, stab wounds and loss of blood will do that to you."

"Stabbed? Damn, I didn't even realize. The stuff in my pocket did you get it?"

"Yes, you did very good. I know who the mole is, Felicity figured it out," Anatoly said.

"Who?"

"Slade."

"Wilson?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Son of a bitch, I'll kill him myself."

"You heal first then we'll make our play. He doesn't know we know yet Oliver," Anatoly said.

"He threatened my wife, he hurt my wife, he will die by my hand," Oliver swore it sounded more like a growl than anything.

"Understood, rest now," Anatoly said patting his hand.

Oliver relaxed a little bit and looked at Felicity who was asleep, her face facing him. Soon he fell asleep, when he awoke next he heard soft laughter and a deep voice. He opened his eyes to see Felicity sitting up, John sitting on her bed and the two of them playing cards. From what he could see, John was losing.

"You suck at this John," she said whispering.

"You should see him sparring," Oliver said sitting up.

"Hey! You're awake," she said her face lighting up.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Great, I'm kicking John's butt right now."

"By cheating," he gave her a look.

"Okay, so I'm counting cards a little," she said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better, glad you're safe. Where are we?"

"Secured location," both John and Felicity said.

"Okay," he said putting his head back.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"I just had something to eat not too long ago. I could have some ice cream though," she gave John a big smile.

"I'll be right back," he replied leaving the room.

He heard shuffling and soon she was sitting on his bed, he reached out cupping her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, they said I had a concussion and my forehead will heal without a scar, hopefully. I was more worried about you, than anything."

"I'm sorry about all of this."

"None of this is your fault. Hey, we're okay now, we're going to be okay."

"You are so amazing, you know that?" she smiles and soon John walks back in with a tray with ice cream for her and soup and crackers for Oliver. She shuffled back to her bed and enjoyed the bowl of ice cream. A little while later while John and him were talking he looked over to see her completely asleep.

"Where are we with The Queens?" Slade asked.

"On honeymoon is what Knyazez is saying, has he mentioned anything to you?"

"No, he doesn't know anything about my plans yet."

"Good keep it that way," she said. "Come here," she said to him, spreading her legs open. He stands between her legs and kisses her passionately, he ends up having it out with her right then and there because of his manly urges. Afterwards, while she is resting he walks over to the board and sees a picture of Felicity, smiling and he smiles and kisses it.

 **See you all soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life happened and got in the way a little, plus I'm pretty sure I'm suffering from hiatus issues. This is a long one! Let me know what you guys think!**

8.

A week and a half since they had been married and the kidnapping had passed, Oliver was getting better every day and his anger still wasn't quenched but with Anatoly's promise he would get his revenge. Oliver and Felicity were spending a lot of time together and learning more and more about each other, what made her laugh and made her angry was his new favorite game. He liked to get a rise out of her and would love to just get her angry. Their marriage still had not been consummated and right now, it wasn't the time for that. He needed to push those thoughts aside and focus on his revenge on Slade.

He awoke this morning to Felicity not being in her bed, the house unusually quiet. He quickly sat up and made his way into the hallway, Roy wasn't there either. His senses were immediately on alert as he made his way towards the sitting area. There he found a site that caught him off guard, Roy, Sara and John were sitting at the breakfast bar completely engrossed in Felicity who was holding a frying pan in her hand and putting what looked to be like pancakes that were in shapes onto their plates.

She was completely in to the story she was telling and they were hanging onto her every word. He stood there watching them and soon they were all laughing. Her laugh carried down the hall, filling his heart, a space he hadn't realized needed her in a long time. When he was younger, he told himself never to love, never to put anyone in his life that could get hurt, until Felicity fell into his life he had been doing great. He had his trysts with women, never more than just a one night stand with them.

Felicity was his end-game, she was his wife, the person who he would give his own life for. These new emotions and feelings he had were something he tried to keep under lock and key but with her, it was impossible. He walked towards the group when he saw Felicity she smiled and he quickly gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning to you too," she said.

"I woke up and no one was there."

"Oh sorry, I woke up and wanted pancakes so I kidnapped Roy."

"Sorry boss," he said.

"No problem. Are there any pancakes left?" he eyed the pan.

"I'll make you some," she said giving him that smile that melted his hard shelled exterior. He sat at the breakfast bar next to John, who was in the midst of eating his stack of pancakes. "Coffee?"

"Black?" again she smiled at him as she poured him coffee and placed it in front of him. Something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it, she was acting really nice. Usually she bantered with him and they would go back and forth making him want to make her his right then and there. But this morning, there was none of that.

"Thanks for the breakfast Felicity, we need to go make our rounds," Diggle said standing up.

"Anytime, dishes in the sink please," she said as she turned her attention to the stove. Soon it was the just the two of them.

"Felicity?" he said her name almost as a prayer.

"Hmm," she replied without turning to him.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said not looking at him. Within seconds he was off his stool and had her in his grasp.

"You wanna try that again?"

"Nothing," she said not meeting his gaze.

"Felicity, I will find out one way or another. What's going on and do not say nothing."

"Let me go," she said staring at him her blue eyes burning into his. Instead of letting her go he pushed her back until her back was on the cold refrigerator, he kissed her passionately knowing deep down that he would get his answer one way or another. She responded by kissing him back fiercely. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, she ground down onto him making the two of them moan. He stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said.

"Now, is not the time for this," he said kissing her one more time.

"We haven't heard anything since we've been here, maybe he's changed his mind."

"Felicity, he hasn't changed his mind. He's going to get you to do his bidding one way or another and right now, I can't worry about dropping my guard. Right now, your husband, me, needs to be focused."

She unwrapped her legs and walked over and started to clean the dishes, her shoulders were slumped. He came up behind her kissing her shoulder.

"Listen, when this is all said and done I will fuck you so hard and long that you won't be able to walk for days. You are mine and always will be but your safety is number one to me."

She nodded and went back to her thing as Oliver went and sat back down at the breakfast bar. When she was done she walked away and went to their room, he heard the door close, he quickly finished his food and put the plate in the sink and went to their room. When he walked in she was nowhere to be found, the door to the bathroom was closed and he could hear the shower running, but could hear her crying.

He felt horrible but until this situation with Slade was resolved there was nothing he could do. He walked over to the dresser and changed out of his pajamas into jeans and into a shirt. Today he was meeting with Anatoly to figure out their next move. He had just put his jeans on when the bathroom door opened and out walked Felicity clad in a towel that barely covered her. His mouth watered and his pants got tighter.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were in here," she said walking over to the dresser to grab some clothes for the day.

"Um," he cleared his throat, "it's okay I am meeting with your father soon to discuss our plan."

"Oh, okay. I think I'm going to make a break for it."

"I'm sorry?" he said turning around quick.

"I mean, leaving the house. I'm getting a serious case of cabin fever here."

"Absolutely not," he said sternly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not leaving this house until this is resolved."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do."

"I am your husband and I said you will not be leaving this house."

"What the hell do you think you're going to do? Tie me to the bed?"

"I'm seriously considering it right now."

"You're being ridiculous. I'll go with Sara."

"NO! That's final!" he yelled. She stared at him and huffed, she grabbed something from the drawer and made her way to the walk in closet, closing the door behind her, more like slamming it. He finished getting dressed and finished tying his shoes and walked out of the room. He was greeted by Anatoly and they began to talk. Felicity walked out of the bedroom, purse in hand and greeted her father.

"You're going somewhere?" her father asked her.

"Yes, I'm going out with Sara."

"The hell you are Felicity," Oliver said, his voice filled with anger.

"You," she said pointing at him "are not my boss." Anatoly took a step back watching this play out.

"Excuse me," Oliver said to Anatoly and to some of the men and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. She yelped and began to yell at him as he carried her back to the room and kicked the door shut, throwing her on her bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled.

"I told you that you were not leaving, now if you try again, you will regret it."

"Fuck you, Oliver."

Oliver turned to leave the room and she began to get off the bed and he turned around again.

"Felicity, you are to stay here and not leave. I'm being serious."

He walked out the door and closed it behind him, she opened the door and he quickly walked back into the room closing the door behind him. He took off his belt and pushed her onto the bed, she fought him but he tied her hands to the headboard. She wasn't mad, she was livid. She was yelling at him and cursing, he left the room and looked at Roy.

"She leaves that room and you'll have to deal with me," he told an awe-struck Roy.

"Yes sir."

Felicity's yells could still be heard in the hallway and once he met up with Anatoly he apologized. Anatoly just smiled and shook his head.

"I apologize gentleman, shall we go to the study?"

The meeting went as well as expected, the plan was set in motion as of tomorrow they would be 'coming home from their honeymoon' and the trap was set to get Slade. After saying goodbye to everyone Oliver went back to his shared room with Felicity, Roy was still standing outside of it.

"Thank you."

"She's pissed, good luck."

Inside the room, Felicity was still tied with her hands on the headboard, she was angry. He walked over and sat down and slowly released her. She rubbed her wrists and then shoved him off the bed. He was caught off guard and she made a break for the door, he was faster.

"Get the hell out of my way," she yelled at him.

"No, you need to calm the hell down now Felicity."

She shoved his chest and he didn't budge, she shoved again and he grabbed her wrists pinning her hands to her sides. She fought against him and in a motion he put her back against the door and began to kiss her, she melted into him and kissed back fiercely. When they finally came up for air, her eyes were blown with lust and so were his.

When he felt she had calmed down enough he asked her to sit on the bed as he explained the plan to her. How they would lure Slade out and destroy him so they could finally be on their honeymoon. She didn't say much, she listened to the plan, she put her hand out.

"Fine, we do this together," she said as he put his hand in hers.

"Together."

The next twenty four hours flew by and soon they were back at the Queen Mansion, with Oliver carrying her over the threshold. She unpacked their bags while he went into his office to catch up on work and wait. They were waiting for an attack and nothing came. Dinner came and went and still nothing, it was frustrating to Oliver. By ten o'clock she had showered and dressed in her pajamas, her pajama pants covered in bright paint splotches and a pink tank top and sports bra, she was laying in their bed reading an article on her iPad.

He opened the door to the bedroom and smiled at her and jumped in the shower and got changed into a pair of boxers and jumped into bed. This was going to be their first night in the same bed and the tension was thick. He reached over and shut his light off and turned towards Felicity, who's brow was furrowed. She was deep into whatever she was reading, he reached over and touched her arm and she jumped.

"It's just me," he said trying hard not to laugh.

"Sorry, this is just a really interesting write up on the new security measures for the cyber security sector."

"Oh, I think it's time for bed, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She put her iPad down on the nightstand and plugged it in, placed her glasses on the nightstand and shut off the light and got comfortable in the bed.

"Come here," he said his voice low, she scooted closer to him and he put his arm around her.

"This is nice, a girl could get used to this."

"Get used to it."

Soon she was asleep, Oliver went between the place of being half asleep and half awake. He couldn't really relax in his own home until the situation with Slade was done, he listened to her breathing and soft snores. It was around four o'clock in the morning when the house alarm began to blare and Oliver was up and out of bed and so was Felicity, placing her glasses on.

"You know what to do right?" he asked and she simply nodded. She slipped on her flats and they rushed out of the room, Oliver with a gun in his hand one hand and hers in the other. As they rounded the corner to the safe room there were two men in masks, Oliver took them out quickly and kept moving. Once into the safe room he shoved the panicked Felicity inside closing the door. He could hear shouts and gunfire going off and rushed towards it. There stood Slade yelling commands at his men in the middle of his entry way.

"FIND THE GIRL!" he yelled. Oliver saw his time shooting the men and fighting them. Sara was truly kicking people's ass and so were the rest of the men, the plan was working. He saw Slade making his way towards to the safe room up the staircase and moved back ready to ambush him. The closet room's door was open and he walked in basking in the darkness. As he heard the footsteps come up the stairs and the fighting downstairs he listened. He waited until he saw Slade pass the room when he made his attack.

Slade didn't see him coming and soon the two of them were fighting, beating each other to a pulp. The only thing Oliver could focus on was destroying Slade, he couldn't kill him yet but oh he wanted to. His switch was flipped and he was the man the Bratva had made him, the notorious Captain who killed people over the course of a week as they suffered. He was able to one up Slade, getting behind him and holding him in a chokehold. Slade slammed his back into the wall, Oliver hitting his head on the wall let go.

Slade now had the upper hand, Oliver was on his knees and Slade was ready to give the kill shot.

"STOP!" she screamed, both Oliver and Slade looked up to see Felicity standing by the Safe Room door. Oliver struggled to get up and was met with Slade's fist.

"Felicity, it's nice to see you again my love."

"Leave him alone," she growled.

"If you come with me, I will let him go."

"Felicity, do-,"was all Oliver got out before he was hit with the butt of the gun to shut him up.

"How do I know you truly will let all of them go?"

"Trust."

"I'm supposed to trust you?" she huffed, her right hand behind her back.

"I swear, I will not harm them if you come with me."

"Oliver, it's going to be okay," she said walking down the hall. As she got close to Slade Oliver continued to watch her. Slade reached out grabbing her left arm, he turned his head to yell at his men when Felicity reached her arm out jabbing the syringe into his neck. Slade roared slapping her so hard she flew back hitting her head on the wall and breaking the table. Oliver tackled Slade whose eyes were becoming glassy and soon he stopped fighting altogether and slowly his eyes closed.

He heard footsteps running up the steps and aimed his gun, John came flying around the corner and froze. Oliver dropped the gun and John, who looked like hell made his way over.

"You alright?" Oliver asked.

"Flesh wounds, I'll be fine. You?"

"Oh God Felicity," he said jumping up and rushing over to the unconscious Felicity. He rolled her over and she began to come to, her eyelashes fluttering open. "Hey, you're okay, I got you. John can you handle him?"

"Yeah, back up is taking care of them downstairs. Check on her," he said as he began to handcuff Slade and call for Roy.

"I drugged him, he's going to be out for a while," she said closing her eyes when she moved too fast.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"He was going to kill you, I couldn't let that happen."

"You are absolutely amazing, come on," he said carrying her into their bedroom and placing her on the bed. The house was a buzz with the medical team checking on everyone and with another team taking Slade and his men to a facility to be 'taken care of'. The doctor checked on Felicity and Oliver and soon was given a clean bill of health, her dizziness would pass. She showered, leaving the door open as Oliver sat on the bed he could see her silhouette and his pants got slightly tighter. The water shut off and soon she was back in the bedroom, he quickly went into the shower opting for a cold shower.

When he came back to the room she had changed into a different set of pajama pants and one of his shirts and was completely asleep on his pillow. He locked the bedroom door and shut off the light climbing into bed curling around her body. This would never get old to him, she smelled like sunshine and he couldn't wait to make her his finally. When they awoke in the morning they laid there for a while, Felicity not saying anything.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little sore."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it was Slade's."

"You're right and he won't be a problem anymore soon. I'll begin arrangements on our honeymoon also. I'll be gone most of the day, will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay," he said getting out of bed heading towards the bathroom. He went through his morning routine and returned to the bedroom, she was on the phone motioning with her hands. She mouthed 'my father' and he nodded heading towards the closet when he came back she was in the bathroom with the door closed. He knocked and didn't get a response. "Felicity?" he called out knocking again, no response. He opened the door and she was in the shower, he saw her head flick up when the door opened.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah, um, sorry, you didn't answer and um, are you okay?"

"Yeah, my father," she sighed. "Have a good day."

"If you need me call me."

"Yeah."

He left the room and made his way to start his day, heading downstairs. John was waiting outside, the backdoor to the SUV was open and soon they were off. They drove for a while and soon arrived at what looked like an abandoned farm house in the middle of nowhere. Inside, John typed in a code and a door opened and they followed the staircase downstairs to find Sara in front of a tied up Slade Wilson, her shirt had blood on it and her hair was pulled back.

"Good morning Sara," Oliver said as he took his jacket and shirt off.

"Good morning," she said placing the knife on the table.

"Were you able to get anywhere?"

"Not too far," she said sighing.

"Don't worry, go home. Get some rest, I can handle it from here." She nodded in agreement and walked away towards the showers. Oliver stood in front of Slade, his back leaned against the table. Slade looked up and dropped his head in defeat. "Good morning, it seems like you had a great night."

"Kid, you have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Well, then explain and maybe just maybe I'll make your death a painless and quick one." Slade scoffed.

"We both know you will drag this out. I have nothing to say."

Oliver smiled, hoping that was what his answer was going to be. The day was spent torturing Slade, everything from blades to "electrical stimulation" was used when he still wouldn't budge Oliver and John walked out of the room.

"What do you want to do?" John asked.

"As much as I enjoy torturing him, I need information. Bring some vials, chemically is the only way we can break him." A while later, Slade was injected with the serum John and Oliver stood back waiting for it to take effect when time was ready John nodded to Oliver. "Slade, what do you want with Felicity?"

"She's beautiful," he said his eyes glossed over as his head swayed.

"That she is, what do you want with her?"

"To make her mine," he replied.

"Is that why? All of this?"

"Mm, hmm," he said matter-of-factly.

"The man who kidnapped us at the wedding said his employer had plans for her. What are the plans Slade?"

"Big plans, plans I don't know."

"How do you not know the plans?"

"Big plans, big plans," he repeated Oliver looked at John who just shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Slade? The plans," Oliver insisted.

"Big plans, big plans," he repeated, he stopped moving and began to seize, John and Oliver went to work and it was to no avail, he was dead.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea," John replied.

Oliver finally arrived home thoroughly confused and replaying what had happened in his head over and over again. He walked up to the bedroom where he found Felicity asleep on her stomach across the bed with his pillow under her head and what he gathered a movie on the TV. He smiled, Slade was dead, his plans whatever plans were gone with his death. He showered changing into his pajama pants and walked into the bedroom waking her up with kisses.

"Good morning," he said jokingly.

"Sorry, I was tired."

"It's alright."

"How'd it go today?"

"Exhausting, I need you to pack tonight though."

"Oh?" she asked her head tilting.

"We leave for our honeymoon tomorrow."

"Oh," she looked down, the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Hey," he said tipping her chin so she would look at him, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Is this about our wedding night?"

"No, I'm going to go pack. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere ,tropical," he said motioning with his hands.

"Okay," she said standing up quickly, he grabbed her hand her back hit the bed and her put her hands above her head in a motion that left her speechless.

"Жена , ты будешь моей , и сначала я буду нежен. Тогда вы будете жаждать меня ," he said kissing her invading her mouth with his tongue, she moaned under him and it took everything in his being not to take her right then and there. There were procedures and until tomorrow he would do everything correctly. He let her go stood up and walked to his closet and she laid there breathing heavily. When she finally came to her senses she sat up and walked into the closet and began to pack her suitcase, rolling it by the bedroom door.

She fell asleep before he did, he finished up some work at his desk in the bedroom planning some excursions while they were away. He figured three weeks of a honeymoon would be good. Only John, Sara and Roy would come with them, as long as visual proof and the 'cloth' was brought to the heads of the Bratva their marriage would be considered consummated. Roy was going to ensure the package was delivered.

By three am he climbed into bed, tired from the days before. He knew she would flip when she finally figured out where they were going, but it was worth it. He slept alright that night waking early and making her get up too. By ten they were at the airport on the flight, hours later they touched down and when she got off the plane she was awestruck.

They were on an island in the middle of nowhere, she could see islands further away but nothing else. There was a house she could see buried in the tree line and the white sand and the clear blue water was begging her to join them. She looked back at Oliver with a look of love and adoration.

"You listened to me," she said smiling big.

"I always listen," he said smiling.

Soon they were at the large glass doors of the house, without her noticing he swept her off her feet into his arms making her squeal. He laughed at her as he walked across the threshold.

"Welcome home Mrs. Queen."

"Thank you Mr. Queen. This place is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, it's been in the family for years."

"You own this?"

"We own this," he said correcting her.

After enjoying dinner he took her hand and led her to the back patio, where they slow danced in the moonlight. When he leaned down to kiss her, something between them changed. They both were ready for this, he took her hand in his and led her into the beautifully decorated master suite. The floor to ceiling windows and the four poster canopy bed and the light blue and white walls was to die for. He closed the door behind him and she walked towards the window, looking out onto the ocean. The waves were lit up by the light of the full moon.

Once the door was closed he walked over to her and began to kiss her shoulder, leading up the side of her neck. The noise that came out of her mouth was something he had heard before but this was different, this was more sensual. He placed his left hand on her stomach, pulling her into his chest letting her feel what she was doing to him in the small of her back, she gasped.

His other hand traveled down her front, reaching under her dress to the lines of her panties, he slowly reached under them and found her folds, he slipped his middle finger rubbing against her she ground her hips back as she moaned. He took his finger away from her folds and turned her around to face him. He leaned down kissing her, their tongues twisted and they barely came up for air. This wasn't just consummating their marriage, this was passion, this was heart and this was something they both wanted more than anything in the world at this moment.

He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waists as his left hand braced her back and the other moved up and down her back. He laid her gently down onto the bed as he quickly removed his shirt and pants leaving him in his black boxers, his bulge evident. She went to remove her dress and his hand reached out stopping her.

"Let me," his voice hoarse, she nodded and leaned back as he straddled her.

Slowly he kissed her and then kissed her down her neck and down to her collarbone to the top of her breast. Her breath hitched and her back arched and her hips moved, she wanted him in her. He lifted her dress slowly tracing his index finger across her thigh and stomach and across her chest, the only thing left was her underwear. He slowly stuck both of his hands under her underwear sliding them off leaving her naked in front of him. He felt around and remembered the cloth was under them and undressed completely. He positioned himself in front of her, spreading her legs slowly and leaned over her, kissing her some more.

"I'm sorry, this will hurt the first time," he said low.

"I know, it's okay, I'm ready."

"Look into my eyes," he said as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Her breath began to hitch and her eyes closed. "Open your eyes baby," he said as she did as she was told. "Fuck, you're so tight, relax baby you can take me," he said and she tried to relax but that wasn't going to happen. He let her adjust to his size and moved in her some more and her back arched and she cried out a little. "You're okay I have you," he said as he heard her whimper until he was in her completely, he stilled as she continued to adjust.

"I'm, I'm okay," she finally said and he began to move slowly within her. She could feel pressure quickly building in the pit of her stomach, the movement, the feeling he was giving her was something she had never experienced before. Before she knew it the pressure gave in and exploded, white stars hit the back of her eyes and she was shaking under him. When she came down she opened her eyes meeting his.

"You okay?"

"Oh God yes, that was amazing."

"I'm not even done yet," he said pouting.

"Show me what you got Mr. Queen," she said jokingly and a small growl came out of his mouth. His hips began to piston into her as she met him thrust for thrust ignoring the pain and only feeling the amazing feeling. She could feel him tense up and felt his hand reach down in between the two of them and soon she exploded under him just as he stilled and groaned into her neck.

When they separated he was careful, walking into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and went to clean her up and then himself. After he cleaned her up he took the cloth with the evidence of her virginity and folded it up, as he helped her out of the bed and led her to the bathroom. After they showered she lay in bed and he dressed in a robe and found Roy and handed him the plastic bag with the cloth.

"Thank you Roy," he said.

"Yeah, no problem. You just remember this when I need this with my wife."

"It's barbaric," he said closing his eyes as he remembered hearing her whimper.

"She okay?"

"She's asleep she's fine."

"Well, see you in a few weeks."

"Thank you Roy, safe flight."

Back in the room she lay under the covers, when he opened the door she propped herself up on her elbows. He smiled at her as he took the robe off and climbed into bed under the covers with her. He rolled onto his side facing her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said.

"You okay?"

"Mmm, hmm," she said looking away, he took his hand reached her chin making her face him again.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"You don't have to be embarrassed what's wrong?"

"I'm sore."

"You're going to be, let me get you something okay?"

He put his robe back on and found her some ibuprofen and some water and handed it to her and she took it thankfully. They laid back down in the bed, he was the big spoon and her the little spoon. Soon she was asleep and so was he.

She awoke before he did, his arms still engulfing her, she smiled she felt safe. This was how she would be spending the rest of her life with him. She snuggled deeper into the bed not wanting to get up, she was sore but a good kind of sore. She kept her eyes closed and soon felt him kiss her shoulder. She smiled and moved her hips back finding his already ready to go. Before she knew it she was on her back.

"Good morning," he said, his voice still filled with sleep she giggled when he began to kiss her neck.

"Good morning," she replied. He moved lower kissing her breasts and licking her nipples making her release a moan. He smiled at himself and moved his way back up kissing her on the lips and entering her in one swift move the gasp lost on his lips. He started off slow and picked up speed, her moans were not lost to him and the scratches on his back proved it. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in closer. She placed her mouth on his shoulder covering her mouth as she screamed as the both orgasmed. He placed his forehead on hers.

"Well good morning to you too," she said jokingly.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this, I love you."

"And I you," she said kissing him.

Hours later Felicity sat on the beach chair in her green bikini and large beach hat and magazine. Oliver was waist dip in the water staring at his beautiful wife who was engrossed in the magazine she was reading, brows furrowed. He decided he would do something that would probably have him killed but he decided he was going to do it.

He carefully walked up to her standing in front of her, water dripping off his abs. After a minute he decided drastic options were his next option. He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder as she yelled at him to put her down. He walked towards the water determined.

"Oliver put me down right now!" He dropped her in the water. When she came up she was glaring at him.

"I was lonely," he said pouting.

"I'll give you lonely," she said lunging at him.

They laughed and had a great time the rest of the afternoon. Halfway across the world little did they know the 'big plans' Slade was talking about was just getting started.

Жена= Wife, you will be mine and at first I will be gentle. Then you will crave me. 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! So life happens! I wrote another story a while back and have started posting it (A different way to life) and between finally typing it up, dealing with life issues and dealing with upgrading my software (by hand people by hand that way I know it doesn't get screwed up in the end) I've been lax. I apologize sincerely.

On a positive note, my birthday trip is planned (WOOT!), my best friend's wedding trip is planned (next month in Orlando-double woot!), and my fall trip is planned! Life is great and when life tosses you lemons…squeeze them and toss some water and sugar in and make some sweet ass lemonade!

All mistakes are mine and mine alone, I have no Beta at this time. Let me know what you think. I have the next chapter written but not typed up yet.

Love you all!

9.

"Felicity?" Oliver called out after his morning run, she didn't respond. "Felicity?" He called out again as he made his way through the beach house heading towards their bedroom. When he walked into the bedroom he smiled hearing the shower running. This was going to be his opportunity to surprise her, he quickly undressed walking into the oversized walk in shower behind her as she shampooed her hair. He reached out putting his hands on her hips making her scream, jump and lose her balance and him catching her before she fell.

"Damn it Oliver!"

"Good morning to you too," he said holding her against him.

"I'm going to get shampoo in my eyes, let me go." He laughed letting her go as she rinsed out the shampoo and when finished she stood in front of him her hands on her hips and her eyes squinted and she was trying to give him an angry face but all it did was just make him laugh at how cute she was.

"I'm sorry," he said between laughter.

"You will be," she said turning away from him facing the stream showing him her butt. He couldn't help but reach over and touch it and she swatted him away. "Nope."

"What?" he said confused.

"Nope, no touching."

So she was going to play this game he thought, two can play that game.

"Do you need me to wash your back?"

She froze and thought for a second.

"That would be nice," she said handing him the bar of soap. This was going to be fun for him. He lathered up the soap stepping behind her and slowly massaged her back and moved his way down, eventually. When he began to soap up her butt and moved between her legs well the bet was off. Within minutes she was pushed up against the cool tile in the shower with her legs

wrapped around his waist. When they finished they were both sated and relaxed.

She dressed in a yellow bikini and sundress and he dressed in board shorts and a t-shirt. They made their way to the kitchen area where they found Maria and her husband George in the kitchen, he was fixing a cabinet door while she cooked.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Queen, would you like some breakfast?" she asked.

"Please, that would be nice." Oliver said sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Juice or coffee?"

"Coffee for me please," Felicity said.

"Water bottle for me," Oliver said oblivious to the look George and Maria gave each other.

"What do you want to do today?" Felicity asked.

"Well, we've been here for what? Ten days now and I think we've done just about everything there is. Maybe, we could visit the waterfall again? We both really enjoyed that."

"That was nice, let's do that then."

Maria placed the water bottle in front of Oliver and the coffee mug in front of Felicity smiling and soon a plate of fruit and their breakfast. Felicity downed the cup of coffee quickly much to Maria's amazement. Minutes later Felicity swayed in her seat, Oliver steadied her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go to the bathroom for a minute," she said blinking rapidly. She walked away and headed down the hallway leaving Oliver confused. The next thing he knew both George and Maria were attacking him he defeated Maria quickly knocking her out. George had a large butcher knife in his hand and had calculated moves, Oliver stood waiting for George to attack.

All the years in the Bratva had prepared him for surprise attacks and George was not trained by the Bratva, he was announcing his moves before he made them. When George lunged at Oliver, Oliver grabbed the wrist with the knife and pulled back break his wrist dropping the knife. The man was on his knees in front of Oliver crying out in pain.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Oliver screamed at the man.

"Because she'll die without my help," the man whimpered out. Realization hit Oliver, Felicity! He took the man's head knocking it against the cabinet knocking him out, he pressed the panic button in the kitchen and ran towards their bedroom. He found Felicity passed out face first on the ground, he fell to his knees bringing her up to his chest and checking for a pulse. It was there and it was way too fast for his liking and the sweat on her forehead scared him, her pupils were blown. He heard John and Sara calling out for them.

"In-in here," he said picking Felicity up and placing her on the bed. John walked into the room shirtless in his board shorts and glock in hand scanning the room. He raced over to Felicity felt her pulse picked up the phone on the nightstand speaking fast, Oliver for once had no idea what to do. His perfect honeymoon, his perfect Felicity was he didn't know what in front of him.

"Oliver!" John yelled breaking his focus on her and looking at him. "I need you to go into the bathroom, there I need you to get some washcloths and douse them in cold water can you do that? I have the med team coming I need to cool her down, go!"

Oliver rushed into the bathroom grabbing the towels and drenching them with water and bringing them to John who was working with Sara to get her down into just her bathing suit. They began wrapping her up he caught parts of Sara's conversation with John about tying up both of them and leaving them to be interrogated, once they had her wrapped in the cool towels Sara went to begin her interrogation and the med team arrived.

"Mr. Queen how long has she been like this?" one of the men asked as he was searching for a vein on her arm to extract blood.

"Um, maybe thirty minutes," he said his voice breaking.

"Mark, hand me that alcohol swab, I'm going to need to test her blood. Find out anything from those two idiots in the living room that'll help. I'm going to give her an IV to begin flushing whatever out of her system." John nodded and Oliver held her other hand as the man placed an IV into the crook of her arm and began to draw blood and connect her to an IV with clear fluids. "Mr. Queen, I need to have one of them head back to our base and run the tests, depending on what we find I may need to give her new blood to flush her system fully. Whatever you find out please let me know, give us about thirty maybe forty five minutes and we'll be back. I'm sorry this happened sir."

"Thank you, um," Oliver drawing a blank on the name.

"Mike sir," he said smiling up at him.

"Mike, thank you. I'll get the information you need."

Mark and Mike left the house and Oliver walked into the living room where both Maria and George were tied to chairs while John and Sara interrogated them. They weren't breaking, Oliver walked into the kitchen grabbing a knife, he walked up to George and stabbed him in the thigh, George let out a blood curdling scream.

"What did you give her?" Oliver asked, his voice deep and menacing. George continued to cry in pain. "If you tell me, I'll make your death a peaceful one, what did you give her?!" George looked at Maria, whose face was bloody and swollen and unconscious from Sara's hits. Sara cracked her neck contemplating her next move.

"It's a form of nightshade. It's something that grows here on the island. They made us do it, they made us kill the real keepers of the island and take their place."

"WHO?!" Oliver yelled in his face.

"Rochev and Wilson."

"Slade Wilson? Isabelle Rochev?"

"Yes."

"Slade Wilson is dead," Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"No, he's not. You killed his brother, his brother who was manipulated by him to be him. He took him out of an institution. He's alive." George spit blood onto the floor in front of him. Oliver began to process what was just said and he still couldn't believe him but couldn't take any chances.

"What did she give Felicity?"

"By the waterfalls, it's a purple flower. It's dried and crushed into a powder. She wasn't given a full dose, it will only knock her out for a few hours. If she was given the whole flower she would be dead by now, she was only given a petal."

John reared back hitting him hard on the head knocking him out. Sara was on the phone to the med team letting know the information.

"I'm checking their room for anything, John," she stared at him the two of them connecting on some other level and she took off leaving the four of them alone.

"Oliver, what are you thinking?"

"I-I don't know. We need to get home, we need to get a message to Anatoly."

"I'm on it."

Hours had passed, the med team confirming what George had said, it still didn't forgive him. Oliver contemplated over the last few hours what he was going to end up doing with them. For now, they would be safe. Sara and John took them away until they could get back to the states where they would be tortured for further information. Oliver couldn't sit still as he watched Felicity lay still in bed, not moving. The med team saying it would take some time but with the IV of fluids and their adjustments with medicine would bring her back sooner than later and the fever she had was almost all the way gone.

John and Sara were running around packing up their things so they could go home that night. Roy had been contacted and was given code and knew to come to the island under the radar. It was dark and the moonlight hit the waves, he watched outside of their bedroom waiting for her, no willing her to wake up. Everything had been perfect, he let his guard down and he instantly regretted it. A slight groan broke his attention from the window and back to her, she was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and he was there by her side trying to keep her calm.

"Hey, I got you, you're okay," he said. "John!"

"Wha-what happened?" she asked.

"Maria and George aren't ours, they belong to Rochev and Wilson."

"Slade's dead Oliver," she said her voice hoarse.

"Apparently he's not, that was his brother who's been in an institution and was trained to say what he said. It's not over, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"Don't Oliver, don't. We'll get them."

John walked in and looked her over, she winced and cried when he took her IV out of her arm. Sara helped her change into jeans and a top and her sneakers, she still felt weak which they figured would be the case. Roy soon arrived and all of them, including the traitors, took a flight back to the states. When they landed they were greeted by Anatoly who embraced his daughter in a tight hug and some more staff.

They soon were in the Queen Mansion while the doctor checked her over, John, Roy and Anatoly stood in his office discussing what happened and what would happen. To say that Oliver was angry was an understatement, he shook and vibrated with anger. By the end of their conversation a plan had been created to destroy Rochev and Wilson. Oliver would make them pay for everything and he would enjoy every minute of it.

"Sir," the man said into the office.

"Yes," Slade replied, holding the rocks glass of scotch in his hand.

"We've received no reports from the island."

"How long?"

"They were to check in two hours ago, sir."

"Find them," Slade said tossing back the drink.

"Yes, sir. There's more to the report sir."

"Continue."

"A plane was reported leaving Central City at noon and returned to Starling City at nine thirty pm."

"And?"

"Sir, Roy Harper was on the plane and returned with The Queens."

Slade gripped the glass and then tossed it against the wall, the man holding the reports shook in fear.

"FIND THEM! I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING DAMN IT!"

"Ye-yes sir."

The man quickly left the office as Slade wiped everything off his desk out of anger. The door to the office opened again and in walked Isabelle dressed in a red silk robe. They looked at each other and soon she was bent over the desk, Slade releasing all of his anger into her thrusting as she cried out from enjoyment. He would kill them all, he would have Felicity, and he would make them see once and for all he should be the next Pahkan.


	10. Chapter 10

**FYI: There will be smut….you have been warned.**

 **10.**

Since returning to the Queen Mansion, Felicity worked from home. She had barely seen Oliver since they had returned with him joining her in bed after she fell asleep and was gone by the time she woke up. Tonight was different, she had dinner by herself again and when she was done she went to their bedroom and headed into their shower. She stayed in longer than she should've but the hot water made her feel better.

She wrapped herself in a towel and went into their closet and dressed in a pair of black cheeky lace underwear and one of his dress shirts. She climbed into their bed, turning on the flat screen TV. She flipped though the channels settling on a Romantic Comedy. Three quarters of the way through the movie the bedroom door opened and in walked Oliver, holding his tie in his hand and top buttons of his shirt undone.

He was first surprised to see her still awake and then he noticed she wearing his shirt the top buttons undone leaving her slightly exposed, the one thing she could see in his eyes was lust. The tie fell to the ground as the door closed behind him. His normally blue eyes were dark making her heart beat faster. It had been almost ten days since he had touched her, ten days she hadn't seen him. She closed her eyes for a moment and the next thing she knew he had her pinned beneath him on the bed.

She writhed under him as he attacked her mouth with a deep and passionate kiss. He pulled away moving down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and making his way to her collarbone bit her softly, eliciting a moan from her. His hands moved under her shirt but when he couldn't get to her the way he wanted, he leaned up grabbing hold of the shirt ripping it buttons flying.

He moved back down her body, attacking her mounds with his mouth and slowly circling her belly button with his tongue. He slipped his fingers under the band of her underwear and pulled them off of her, leaving her naked and open to him. She moaned again as he kissed her all the way down to her core, he placed his left hand on her lower stomach to make sure she wouldn't move for what he planned next.

He kissed the top of her core and as his tongue went up she moaned loudly and moved not being able to move too much thanks to him. He began his teasing, getting her close to the edge and not letting her fall over until finally with final lick she came with a shout as she writhed. He was relentless as she convulsed around him, short pants coming out of her mouth.

He quickly undressed as she was coming down and positioned himself between her legs. He thrusted into her in one swift move making her back arch and a gasp leave her mouth. He took her hands in his, placing them above her head as began to thrust, picking up the pace causing her to start lose control. He kept up his pace and not relenting. The only sounds were of skin against skin, her moans and gasp and his grunts. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his chest was on her chest, her face buried into his shoulder biting down into his skin as she came undone under him, with him soon following afterwards with a final grunt and moan.

The smell of sex permeated in the room as they lay next to each other sweaty and sated. Her fingers twirled against his forearm above her stomach. He pulled himself up onto his elbows and looked down at her, she was absolutely beautiful he thought.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Mmm,hmm."

"Shower?"

"Yeah," she said her voice hoarse.

He stood up and watched her sit up a slight wince across her face. She stood up her knees trembled and he reached out putting his arms around her waist. In the shower the hot water made the steam fill the bathroom. She was ready for round two and made him know by reaching back and grabbing his length. He had her against the cool tile of the shower and began to thrust so had that she swore if her legs and arms weren't wrapped around him she would've gone through the room. When she screamed out his name and trembled, he continued.

When all was said and done she fell asleep with her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He knew what he was going to tell her in the morning was going to make her blow up, but he prayed she would understand. He was going to have to make her bait to get Slade out of hiding which terrified him more than he would ever tell her. He soon fell asleep to the sounds of her soft snoring.

He awoke the next morning to a soft knock on the door. He moved himself away from, slipping on some loose pajama bottoms. He opened the door to find John standing there in just his pajama buttons. Oliver closed the door behind him hoping not to wake her up.

"John?"

"The Knyasev house was attacked early this morning," he said low.

"Anatoly?"

"HE's been taken. Whatever we're going to do, we need to act now. Until we get him back, you're interim Pahkan."

"I want you to get all the captains here by ten am, do you understand?"

"Yes, Pahkan," he said taking off down the hallway.

Oliver went back into the bedroom to find her spooning his pillow. HE smiled as he made his way to her kissing her awake, ready to face the monster he knew she was about to become.

Hours later and after a huge argument that turned into a huge blowup and amazing makeup/revenge sex she was dressed in a pair of jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt and sneakers. She sat next to Oliver as the meeting with all of the Captains began, there were mostly arguments and yelling and when she had enough, she had enough. She stood up, the chair making a loud noise as she placed both of her hands on the table and spoke. When she did, every man and woman in that room was silent.

"At this time, none of your opinions matter, all that matters are mine. Right now the most important thing is to get my father home unharmed. You will each send us men when asked. Do we have an understanding?"

"Mrs.," one of the men said and she stared at him her eyebrow went as high as is it could.

"DO WE HAVE UNDERSTANDING?"

"Yes," they all replied and quickly left leaving Oliver, John, Sara and Roy.

"Anything John?" she asked.

"No demands yet."

"The staff?"

"I have the list you requested," he said handing her a piece of paper.

"Make arrangements for those families, Sara I need you to get me a computer or tablet." Soon the room was void, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"He is my father, you'll have everything you need to find me if things go down."

"Felicity, if anything were to happen to you," he said closing his eyes his fists closing.

"I'll be fine, you kill this son of a bitch do you understand?"

When his lips made it onto hers he felt like it was the last kiss they would ever share. Sara came in giving her a tablet, Felicity got to work and minutes later everything was prepared. Slade's face filled her tablet as Oliver watched her talk to him.

"Where is my father Slade?"

"He's taking a little nap."

"What do you want?"

"I want you, and I want to be Pahkan. I want to show them all how I should've been the next Pahkan and should be instead that stupid brat of a husband."

"You can have me in exchange for my father, you leave him alone."

"Meet me at noon at the warehouse I first met you all those years ago," he said smiling and then the feed dropped. She looked up at Oliver who was trembling. Looking down she saw it was already eleven, not much time. She rushed grabbing her cell phone and placing another tracker in her shoe and rushed away with Oliver behind her. In the garage he kissed her one last time as a tear fell from her cheeks, she climbed into the car and sped off.

Oliver loaded up with the team as John spoke with the other security crew that wasn't going to let Slade get out of the building. They watched her pull up to the building, another SUV sat out front and Oliver assumed that was Slade's. He saw her get out, look around and walked inside, he waited and waited and waited. Her voice filled the car, he was relieved.

"Daddy?"

"No, моя принцесса, why are you here. Leave me."

"Daddy where is he?"

"I'm here Felicity," Slade came out of the shadows, dressed all in black his dark eyes darker than she remembered.

"I'm here Slade, let him go."

"You think it's so easy isn't it?"

"Slade, I don't want to play your games, untie my father let him go. Daddy, there's a car outside go home."

"моя принцесса, no," she could see his face was bloodied, his lip broken.

Slade made his way over to Anatoly, cutting his bindings, Anatoly slowly stood up making his way to Felicity and hugged her tightly. She handed him the car keys.

"Папа, это нормально . Я буду в порядке. " she said he looked over at her and walked away leaving her. He made his way to the car and left.

"Let's go Felicity," Slade said grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me," she growled and Oliver's blood boiled.

"Oh I will be doing more than touching you."

The team made their move and swarmed the warehouse, guns pointed at him as he held Felicity in front of him. He was trapped with nowhere to run.

"Let her go Slade."

"Pathetic, you think I came alone?" he laughed.

The next things that happened would always boggle her mind, there was an explosion where she could feel the heat, there was a prick on her neck, there were gunshots and then she heard Oliver scream her name and then nothingness. Oliver took on as many men as he could as he saw Felicity go limp and Slade carrying her out of the building as the men he brought tried to stop Slade but Slade's men overpowered or killed them. He looked over and saw Sara take Slade on but with one powerful kick to Sara's chest she collapsed to the ground, clutching her chest. Slade was gone and so was the love his life.

Папа, это нормально . Я буду в порядке. = Daddy, it's okay. I'll be okay.

A/N: So next update should be soon! I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

The sharp pain and the throbbing in her head woke her up. She then felt cold, trying to warm herself up she realized her hands were tied to the beds headboard. Opening her eyes, willing the blurriness to go away she realized she was no longer wearing the jeans and shirt she had left the house in, she was now wearing a dress with no bra. Her stomach rolled, someone had changed her, Slade. She heard voices coming through the door, one deep one and another of a female.

"I don't give a damn Isabel, this is what I've wanted. You were just a lay for me, a place to channel my release, that's it."

"You were supposed to kill Anatoly and her and become Pahkan with me as your wife. I've given you everything," she spat at him.

"We'll deal with this later Isabel."

"You beat your ass we will."

The door opened and Slade walked in sitting on the bed next to her looking down at her. He moved a strand of her hair from her face caressing her cheek in the process. So she did what any pissed off kidnapped woman would do, spit in his face. He was angry, he took his hand wiping his face then backhanded her so hard she tasted blood in her mouth.

"You're a fool Felicity. You will be mine, you will be the children that will secure our legacy. I will be Pahkan after I kill your father and that pathetic excuse of a husband."

"He's more of a man than you will ever be," she said through gritted teeth. He grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to stare at him.

"I'll show you what kind of man I can be," he said kissing her firmly on the lips. "I will have you by the end of today."

She felt the bile rise in her throat, a knock on the door had Slade up and at the door questioning whoever it was. Slade yelled at him, she heard him curse and made his way back over to her. He caressed her cheek letting his hands roam further down to only places Oliver had touched before.

"I have to go deal with something, but I'll be back to finish what I've started."

Once the door slammed behind him she let out a small cry of frustration. All she wanted more than anything was Oliver. The man she really didn't even want to marry, she huffed in laughed. She just wanted him more than air itself. The door opened however long later, and a small petite woman walked in. She walked over and cut Felicity loose.

"Thank you," Felicity said standing up on shaky legs.

"Go," the woman said.

"Thank you again," she said walking toward the door, she heard something behind her and her instincts told her to move and she turned moving away from the blade coming down to hurt her. She thanked God her father forced her to train through the years. She punched the girl in the face, make her stagger back. This just angered her more as she attacked again, Felicity moved grabbing the woman's wrist, somehow they eventually fell to the ground. The woman lost control of the knife as the two tumbled and fought.

Felicity grabbed a handful of the woman's hair pulling her head back punching the woman again. All of the anger and frustrations coming out the defeat this woman and defeat the threat. She heard gunshots in the hallway, causing her to turn giving the woman an opportunity to strike. She Felicity in the head with her foot making her dizzy and lose her balance.

Choking Felicity she lifted her head slamming it back down onto the concrete. She straddled her pining her down as Felicity could begin to see the spots coming to take her to darkness. The door slammed open and soon the woman went limp falling to the ground next to her. Felicity's hands went to her throat as she gasped for air, turning onto her side. Though her vision was tunneling she saw the blood pooling under the woman's body. Everything felt like slow motion, the last thing she saw were the unmistakable blue eyes she had grown to love, she could have sworn she heard someone yelling her name but the darkness was welcoming her.

When she finally came to, it was with a gasp and a coughing fit followed by someone grabbing her wrist as not to pull at the tubing attached to her. She was panicking, disoriented and in pain. She felt wetness on her face, tears. She heard yelling again and then she felt tired again and fell into the darkness again.

"Mr. Queen, she's been through a lot in the last week, her body needs time to heal and she may need to see a therapist. She's malnourished and dehydrated, her rape kit shows no assault but whatever they did, they did keep her heavily sedated. Her bloodwork shows she was given something similar to Rohypnol but we don't know the lasting effects."

"Doc, I just want my wife back."

"She'll be back, you just have to give her time, she may have flashbacks that can be triggered by smells, names or other things. Give her time Mr. Queen."

She wanted to tell them she was there and she was okay but sleeping was a much better option, she thought as she faded away again.

When she awoke the room was dark except the light coming from the monitors and light from the bathroom. To her left sat Oliver, wearing jeans and a shirt looking like he hadn't shave in a long time, asleep. She watched him sleep for a bit but she had to touch hi, she needed to know he was real. She reached out touching his hand making wake up and be on alert instantly.

"Felicity?" he said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"-liv," she began to say but cleared her throat. "Oliver," her voice betraying her emotion.

"You're okay, you're okay," he said sounding more like a prayer.

"I'm okay, water?" he grabbed the cup and placed the stray near her lips, coughing when she drank too fast.

"Slow sips, okay?" she nodded as he patted her back until she stopped coughing. Minutes later she finished her water.

"What happened?" she asked lying back as he finished adjusting her pillows.

"Anything bad that could've gone wrong did," he said exhaling deeply. "Your father got away, he's going to be okay once he heals. We were ambushed, Slade's men killed a lot of the team. Roy's left is broken, Sara has some broken ribs and John is surprisingly okay. He took you away, he had you for a week, he someone altered your tracking device. I couldn't sleep or eat until I knew you were safe," he said kissing the top of her head.

"We finally had a breakthrough, Isabel screwed up and we followed her to where you were. They're dead, both of them. John killed Slade and I killed her when I found her strangling you. Then you passed out. God, I've never been so terrified in my life. I love you more than life itself."

"A week? He had me for a week? Oh my God! I don't remember anything!" she cried out.

"Shh, the doctor did a rape kit on you, it came back negative for sexual assault. They had you pretty drugged up. Your bruising has gone down a lot from when we got you back."

"Thank you."

"For what sweetheart," he said caressing her cheek.

"For coming for me."

"Felicity, you never have to thank me, I will always come for you," the tears flowed freely now as he held her to his chest.

"I love you, all I wanted was you."

"All I want is you."

Days later she was finally released to go home much to her excitement. The threat was lifted and a huge weight was off everyone's shoulders. She had moments of panic but according to Doctor Bell, her therapist, it would eventually pass.

Three weeks after "The Incident" as they were calling it, she decided she would make an appearance at Queen Consolidated to surprise Oliver with lunch. Tanja packed a lunch and John took her. In the elevator stood John and her, the elevator stopped on the tenth floor. A man walked in holding some files talking to the woman next to him, the doors closed and that was when her panic began.

The two newcomers got off on the sixteenth floor, his cologne had triggered a panic attack. She dropped the picnic basket, John looked down and noticed she was struggling to breathe. He grabbed her wrist, placing her hand on his heart.

"Felicity, listen to me you're safe and he's gone and never coming back, okay? Shh, you're okay. We're almost to Oliver okay, okay?"

She took a sharp breath trying to remember what Dr. Bell had shown her. The elevator dinged, John grabbed the basket and never let her go. Oliver spotted them from his desk and quickly rushed towards them and helped her to his office, shouting to his frozen assistant to bring her some water. She ran off bringing a cold water bottle as Oliver talked with Felicity getting her to breathe calmly.

When she finally calmed down John left them alone to talk. She wouldn't look Oliver in the eye, he knew she felt embarrassed when this happened at home but being in public and having it happen was a completely different story. He took her chin in his hand tilting her face up to meet his gaze.

"Baby, talk to me. Tell me what happened. I'm not mad at you, you know that right?"

"I-I know. It was that man's cologne, it was the same he wore. I could feel him Oliver, I could feel him kissing me and touching me. Oh God," she said gasping.

"Hey, shh, shh, you're okay, I've got you. He's gone. He can't, he won't hurt you ever again." Oliver decided he would take her home and spent the rest of the day with her. IT ended with both of them naked, sweating and panting. She wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, but it was so worth it.

The months passed things didn't trigger her as much as they did that first month. Thanks to Dr. Bell, John, Sara and Roy she was 98% better. Two months after "The Incident" she was back working at Queen Consolidated. Oliver moved her office to his floor for a few reason, but mostly so he could be there if anything happened.

It had been over a year since their wedding and "The Incident" and life was great, hell better than his life had ever been before. He was the most respected Captain, making Anatoly feel great giving him Pahkan when he eventually would pass.

Oliver and Felicity had become so close every day that he thanked God for her and she him. Life was great, John and Sara had become 'official' after Felicity 'caught' them in the home gym. Roy had raised up through the ranks and had become one of their best marksmen.

He straightened his bow tie in the mirror waiting for her to come downstairs. They were celebrating his birthday at a gala she had arranged. She come downstairs in a loose fitting emerald green gown which was different from her normal fitting skintight gowns. She was in his color and that was all that mattered. She smiled at him making him melt.

"Hello my handsome husband."

"Hello my gorgeous wife. You look amazing."

"Thank you, are you ready?"

"Yes. Even though I'd rather go upstairs and take that dress off of you instead."

"Of course you would, but you wouldn't want all this hard work to go to waste would you?"

"I guess you're right, but tonight, you're all mine."

"I'm always yours," she said smirking over her shoulder.

They arrived at the gala and of course mingled with everyone and he was presented with a cake and gifts, all which he really didn't care about. All he cared about was getting her home. They danced slowly to the music as he held her close.

"I love this dress on you," he said to her.

"Good, because I probably won't be able to wear it for at least a year."

"Why do you say that?" he said pulling her out from his chest and looking down at her.

"I have a birthday present for you," she said smiling.

"Oh? Where is it?" he said looking around.

"Well, you won't be able to see it for another seven months."

"Fe-li-city, what are you saying?"

"You're going to be a father," she said smiling really big.

"Really? You are?"

"I am," she said tears forming as she nodded.

"This is the best thing in the world, I love you."

"And I you," he kissed her sweetly making her knees want to buckle right then and there.

"Does anyone know?"

"Sara, but she went with me to the Doctors office."

"How long have you known?"

"Last week."

"I'm surprised you held it in that long," he said chuckling.

"God, it was the hardest thing I've ever done, I hate keeping secrets from you."

"I have a secret," he said, she stopped and looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I can't wait to get you home," he said smugly. She smacked him on his chest.

"That's a known fact. Let's get out of here," she said taking his hand and leading him out.

They never made it to the bed, he had her against the door in her dress. That night as they lay in bed, she sleeping he placed his hand over her small stomach, excited for what was coming. He finally had everything he wanted, that night he slept the best he had in a really long time.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Waking up to his child kicking him in the back didn't freak him out as much as it did in the beginning. He could hear her soft snores and smiled, she was almost nine months pregnant with their first child who they decided to be surprised with. He slowly rolled over onto his side to see her wearing one of his dress shirts and underwear, her golden hair on the pillow around her. She was beautiful, even with the little bit of drool she had going for her.

He got up and went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and went through the morning motions. Walking back out of the bathroom he put on a t-shirt and decided to have breakfast in bed with his amazing wife. Downstairs he found Tanja and Raisa both in the kitchen making breakfast for the men.

"Good Morning beautiful ladies."

"Good Morning," Tanja said.

"Good Morning, Mr. Oliver. Ms. Felicity?"

"Still sleeping, I was going to bring her breakfast in bed. Can you help?"

"Of course, I'll get her favorites for this week."

Oliver chuckled knowing that Felicity's cravings were some of the craziest combinations he had ever heard of but they indulged every one of them, they were all afraid of her 'loud voice'. A few months into her pregnancy she had a week were all she wanted was double fudge brownies with mustard on top then it was Oreo cookies with a pickle in between then the worst was pickles cut in half with cream cheese smeared on top with a sprinkle of chili powder. This week it was pickle juice with everything, celery sticks covered in chocolate and covered in pepper.

Raisa made a tray with some oatmeal, scrambled eggs and some pickle juice in a cup and a glass of orange juice and put another plate for Oliver on there with some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast and a glass of orange juice for him. He kissed her on the cheek and carried the tray back up to their room and walked in to find her out of bed, he placed the tray down on the bed bench. He looked up to find her walking out of the bathroom putting her hair on top of her head in a messy bun, still half asleep.

"Good Morning Beautiful," he said kissing her on the lips.

"Mmm, good morning," she said sstill sleepy.

"I brought breakfast."

"Please tell me there's pickle juice," she said her eyes getting wide.

"Yes, there is."

"You're so good to me," she said kissing him.

"Get back in bed and I'll bring you breakfast."

She did as she was told and he placed the tray in front of her helping adjust the pillows behind her. They enjoyed their breakfast and when they were done he placed the tray in the hallway closing the door and climbing back into bed with her. Their baby was definitely awake kicking and making its presence known. Felicity was talking to the baby and rubbing circles on her belly, saying sweet nothings to it which made him smile.

"Thea should be here today or tomorrow," he said looking at his phone.

"Oh?"

"She's so excited to be an aunt, she's mad that we didn't find out the sex and said we were selfish. I told her it's our kid and she shut up." She snorted at his facial expression.

"You're such a sap, who would've ever thought that this Big Bad Bratva Captain was such a teddy bear."

"That doesn't leave this room," he said sternly.

"Ay Ay Captain," she said mock saluting him.

The rest of the day was spent watching movies and napping, at one point John knocked on the door to get Oliver's attention. She was sleeping so he made his way out into the hallway and away from the door. Roy joined them looking at his phone.

"What's up?"

"We've been hit." John said.

"By who?" Oliver said, shaking with anger.

"Triad."

"What the hell, find out everything you can. I'm going to get changed."

"Yes Captain," both Roy and Diggle said.

Oliver walked back into the bedroom to find her out of bed in the bathroom humming, he smiled and quickly changed grabbing his shoes and sitting on the bed to tie them when she walked out and tilted her head at him an unspoken question begging to be asked.

"We were hit tonight, I have to go, I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay. Be careful?"

"Always, "he said standing up walking over to kiss her bump and then her. She turned her head catching the tear as it fell. "Hey, what's wrong," he said pointing her chin towards him.

"Just hormones," she said wiping the tears.

"Hey, I'll be fine. I always am."

"I know it's just, I hate this feeling."

"Hey, I'll be alright, I love you."

"I love you too, be safe?"

"Always."

Oliver opened the door looking over his shoulder one more time to see her looking down wiping a tear away which broke his heart but he needed to take care of business. In the hallway he followed Diggle and Roy into the garage where Sara was already waiting behind the wheel. He was going over what happened and the reports as they were on the way. He was on the phone to his guard finding out what had happened.

When they arrived they found out the Triad had taken out some men but things weren't adding up. Sara looked at Oliver and then her focus shifted on something behind him, her eyes squinting. She saw the glimmer and then shouted to them to get down and cover. It was a trap and they were out in the open. They hid but not before Oliver got dinged in the arm, which only pissed him off.

"Do you see how many?" he shouted.

Roy took the opportunity to take a few shots off to see, he hit someone because they heard the body fall. He fell back and checked his clip.

"I count fifteen on top, I can't tell how many's on the ground."

"Diggle, back up?"

"On its way."

"Sara on me, Diggle Roy on three."

He counted to three and soon they were taking off and shooting trying to get back to the SUV. They made it and Sara took off as the guys shot at the men standing in their way. Back up arrived and quickly began to take out the men who attacked keeping some alive for torture and information. They arrived home and were met with a heart dropping sight. The gates had been rammed in, the guards dead. Sara sped up through the drive and before the SUV stopped Oliver was out calling out to Felicity.

Inside the house he found Tanja shot dead, Raisa shot but still alive. The guards had all been killed, he took the steps two at a time. The bedroom door jamb had splintered and Felicity was gone. A note with a knife attached to the bed was in Chinese and Oliver roared.

She awoke disoriented, her head hurting but also she felt moistness between her legs. She reached down and looked and saw blood on her hands and the panic began. She rubbed circles over her stomach and felt the baby kick and soon she finally began to breathe again. She felt the contraction and prayed the baby would stay until Oliver could get to her. She wasn't going to deliver without him there.

"Come on you need to stay until daddy gets here, okay, please."

She felt a kick under her hand and knew this kid was going to wait for its dad. The door opened and in walked a few men she had never seen before.

"Mrs. Queen," the man with a heavy accent. "Your husband is on his way. Once he arrives we can begin."

"Begin what?"

"The death of The Queen Family, beginning with your child."

"Over my dead body," she said sitting up putting a hand protectively in front of her round stomach.

"Only when he gets here," he winked and left the room.

"I have to go alone, they'll know. Find us John," Oliver said switching shoes and putting on the ones that had trackers in them.

"I don't like this Oliver."

"I know but whatever happens get Felicity and the baby out first. Forget about me do you understand?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Did you call Anatoly?"

"Yes, he's on the first flight out."

"Good, do not worry about me, Felicity is the priority."

Oliver got into the car and took off, John tracking him to a location he was to meet the men. There he was taken out of the car and handcuffed and his head was covered. John tracked his movements as he and a small team followed at a distance. Once they stopped moving Roy pulled up thermals on the building. The men inside and around the area were less than ten, easy enough for the team to take out.

Oliver was dragged from the van and into the warehouse and shoved onto the floor, she cried out when she saw him, the gag in her mouth making the sound harder to come out. When the pillowcase was removed he blinked a few times to adjust to the dim light of the warehouse. Near him, not near enough to him was Felicity on her knees, her hands tied behind her back and gagged. Her face streaming with tears, he shook with anger, pleading her with his eyes to tell him that she was okay, the baby was okay. She nodded.

"Mr. Queen," the man said walking into the room.

"Leave her out of this, let her go."

"She's needed Mr. Queen. I have been told to destroy the Queens."

"By who?"

"China White, it seems you really pissed her off."

"I must speak with her."

"It's past times of negotiations."

"It's never too late to negotiate."

He looked at another man and the man nodded, he took out his cell phone and began the call. He heard the man speak to her and then put her on speaker in front of him.

"Mr. Queen, how can I be of assistance."

"You could let my wife and unborn child go to begin with."

"Mr. Queen, do you know how much money you have cost me? Your men at least have cost me?"

"I have no idea, but if you tell me what you know I will make them pay."

"Millions of dollars in revenue, lost because of your poor management skills."

"I will pay you whatever you want, just let her go." Oliver could feel himself getting out of the handcuffs knowing the team would be there soon.

"Anything I want?" she asked condescendingly.

"Anything, just please."

China smirked at him, the man holding the phone fell to the ground, blood pooling from under his head. Oliver made his way to Felicity pulling her to safety. The team had arrived and the sounds of gun shots filled the air. Oliver worked on the handcuffs angry he didn't have a way to get them off of her.

"Are you oaky?" he yelled at her.

"Yes," she said shakily.

"The baby?"

"Fine," her eyes squint shut as a contraction hit and she groaned.

"Felicity?"

"Contraction," she groaned.

"Damn it, not now."

"I know," she said tearfully.

"We're going to be okay. The teams here and we'll get you out of here okay?"

She just nodded as he held her and watched the attack happen. He watched as the men who had kidnapped his wife and had brought fell to the ground. Once he heard the all clears he called for Diggle who came over and helped get Felicity out of the handcuffs. Oliver helped her stand but her knees gave out, him catching her before she hit the ground as a small yell came out of her mouth.

"Baby talk to me," Oliver cried out.

"It's coming."

"Diggle!"

"Felicity, how close are they," he asked as he helped Oliver get her comfortable.

"Really close, I've lost track," she sounded out the 'track' more like a growl than anything.

"Has your water broken?" he asked as Oliver positioned himself behind her as Diggle got in front to look.

"I don't know when I woke up it was wet and there was some blood, I don't know, oh God," she yelled as another contraction hit. Oliver and Diggle exchanged a look. Diggle lifted up the bottom of her robe as he pulled off her underwear which caused both Oliver and Diggle concerned, there was blood, they both knew there shouldn't be this much blood. She was gasping and panting and gripping Oliver's hands tight.

"Oliver we need to move," he said to him, in one movement Oliver had lifted her in his arms and outside into the awaiting SUV. Sara drove as Diggle sat in the passenger seat and Felicity and Oliver in the back as Sara sped them to the hospital. Diggle was on the phone with the hospital telling them they were coming and to be prepared for their arrival. Oliver tried breathing with Felicity and helping her as best she could be she was in pain and he felt helpless.

Sara pulled up to the hospital and the doors opened and Felicity was helped onto a stretcher as Oliver followed them as they rushed her to a room. A nurse helped her sit up as they took off her dirty clothes and changed her into a gown. All sense of modesty gone, Diggle and Sara stood guard at the door glaring at everyone who walked in. A doctor walked in and began to glove up her hands as her feet were placed into the stirrups and the bed brought up at an angle. Her face was red, tears streaming down as Oliver watched the Doctor to her thing.

"Mrs. Queen, your baby is ready to come out now."

"Oliver!" Felicity yelled.

"You need to calm down Mrs. Queen."

"Honey I'm right here, I'm right here."

"I'm not ready," she cried.

"Yes you are, you're going to be an amazing mom, you can do this. I believe in you," he said tearfully kissing the top of her head and wiping her tears away. "Now, I need you to do everything the Doctor wants you to do so we can hold our baby, okay?"

"Okay," she said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

What seemed an eternity she gave a final push, grunting and growling and soon the room was filled with the babies first cries. She fell back against the bed catching her breath as they placed the baby on her chest, Oliver looked down crying at his wife and beautiful child. Oliver kissed Felicity's sweaty forehead as his wife cried and cooed the baby. The nurses took the baby over to get measurements.

"Mr. Queen," the nurse called him over. "8 pounds, 7 ounces and 19 inches long, you have a very healthy young lady."

"She's beautiful," Oliver said watching his little girl open her eyes and look at him, from that moment he was wrapped around his finger.

"Would you like to hold her?" the nurse asked as she wrapped the baby.

"Please?"

The nurse smiled placing the baby in his arms, she instantly snuggled into him closing her eyes. He was in awe of this child, his child, his child with Felicity, he loved her mom but this was something more. He walked over to Felicity, who looked a hell of a lot better.

"She's perfect," she said.

"She's a mini-you."

"She's a mini-us."

After the nurses and Doctor finally left them alone, Oliver slid into the bed next to Felicity who was nursing the baby. Once the baby was back asleep and Oliver had time to think he spoke softly to Felicity.

"I have to handle something soon, but I swear to you I'm not leaving your side."

"She has to die Oliver. She almost took her away from us."

"I know, she will be handled. I swear."

"I know."

Soon the baby was resting in the cot and Felicity was asleep from the previous day's events. Oliver walked into the hallway where Sara, Diggle and Roy were standing. He closed the door behind him leading them away from the door. He took a deep breath and cracked his neck.

"I want her dead, I don't care how it happens but she dies today, do we have an understanding?"

"Yes Captain," they all replied.

"Any word on Anatoly? Raisa?"

"He should be landing within the hour sir. Raisa is out of surgery and should make a full recovery." Diggle answered.

"Roy can you pick him up? Sara and Diggle hospital security?"

"We're secure sir, we have five men on the roof and men stationed around the entrances. Hospital security is assisting."

"Good, the baby or Felicity do not leave this room without one of you do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to go check on my wife and daughter and try and get a little nap in. Let me know if anything and someone get her medical bag from the house please."

Sara smiled as she pulled out her cell phone to make the call. Oliver walked back in the room to find Felicity softly snoring and so was the baby. They hadn't decided on a name yet but she was just like her mother. She made the same pouty face when she slept and that nose was definitely her mothers. Everything else was Oliver, he kissed the baby on her forehead and watched as the baby moved like Felicity did when he kissed her like that, twins.

He sat down between the baby and Felicity and closed his eyes. When he awoke again Anatoly was walking into the room, Felicity and the baby still sleeping. He smiled at Anatoly as he walked over to Felicity kissing her on the forehead, she barely stirred making the two of them smile. He walked over to the baby's cot and began to smile, Oliver watching him. He leaned over kissing the baby and smiled noticing has she made the same movements Felicity made.

"She's just like her mother," he said.

"Yes, she's also inherited her mother's loud voice," making Anatoly smile.

"She looks just like her when she was born. Roy's informed me, I approve of your plan."

"папочка?" Felicity said groggy with sleep. "принцесса, she's beautiful. You did a very good job." "I had help," she said smiling when her father cupped her cheek. "I love you," he said. "I love you too." "How are you feeling?" "I'm really tired and I feel like I have to go to the bathroom," she said wincing when she moved wrong. "Let me call a nurse," Oliver said. The nurse came in and helped Felicity into the bathroom and helped her back into the bed, telling her by that afternoon she would be walking the hallways making Felicity give her a look of disgust. The baby had woken up and was held by her grandfather for the first time, making him cry and Felicity smile. She held the baby in her arms again until she fell asleep, easing her down into her cot. Oliver and Anatoly went out into the hallway to discuss business while Felicity rested. "Tell me everything," Anatoly asked. So Oliver told him everything that had happened and when he was done he sat there waiting for Anatoly to say anything. "You did good, I'm very proud of you my son." Anatoly and Oliver awaited information, anything from the team that would be taking China White down. When Sara's phone rang the two of them looked up at her as she began to speak into the phone. She walked over with a huge grin on her face. "Sir, China White has been eliminated and so has the Starling City Triad." "Very good, Thank you." Sara walked away and Oliver let out a huge breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. Now was time to spend with his baby girl and his wife. Now was the time to forget the outside world and live in this little bubble he now called his family. He walked into the room and sat in the chair again watching his wife and daughter sleep and closed his eyes. He was thankful for Sara, Diggle and Anatoly outside the door. They were safe and he would make sure they always were. **A/N: So my muse got carried away and there was an alternate to this but I opted not to go with that one but with this one instead. Vacation time, there's only a chapter or two left to this but it won't be posted until next week when I get back. Let me know what you think….and how about a baby girl name?**


	13. Chapter 13

13.

She awoke to no one in bed next to her, it was still dark out and remembered Oliver going to bed with her. She sat up and looked around and decided to go check on the baby. She grabbed her robe and tied it off in the front and walked barefoot down to the nursery, what she found made her smile. Oliver was sitting in the rocking chair with the baby in his lap talking to her softly. She leaned against the doorframe and watched the interaction between the two of them.

"Your mommy is the most beautiful princess in the land though, you're a close second," he said kissing their daughter on the forehead. Felicity smiled. "Sweetheart you need to go to sleep," he said to the sleepy ten month old in his lap. The baby yawned and stretched, putting her chubby arms around her father's neck. He took her to the crib and laid her down and soon he was humming some resemblance of a Disney song she was sure of it. He turned around and spotted Felicity.

"Hi," she said waving at him.

"Hi," he said back shutting off the main lights leaving the nightlights on for their daughter and leading Felicity into the hallway. "What are you doing up?"

"I woke up, my heat source was gone," she pouted sticking her bottom lip out, he walked over to her kissing it.

"Let's warm you up then," he said lifting her easily in his arms making her squeal.

Down the hallway and back in their bedroom he threw her down on the bed and went and closed the door behind him. She leaned up on her elbows staring at him, his eyes had gone from the light blue to almost a dark sapphire as he made his way towards her taking his shirt off. He stood between her legs and leaned down kissing her as they fell into the bed. His hands finding the tie to the robe releasing it leaving her in the silk nightgown he had bought her as a "you're cleared for sex" gift.

He attacked her neck peppering it with kisses, the stubble of his beard tickling her as he sucked and bit leaving marks in his wake. She went to touch him and he took her hands and placed them above her head as he ground into her making her moan. He smiled knowing exactly what he was doing to her, he moved from her neck and pushed down the strap for her gown releasing her mound. He sucked and nipped making her back arch from both pain and pleasure.

"Ol-," she started to say.

"Yeah baby," he asked.

"I need-," she said panting.

"What do you need," he asked teasing her nipple with his mouth.

"Oh God, I need you in me," she keened.

"You will," he said taking her nipple in his mouth again teasing, licking and sucking making her moan loudly. Felicity's body jerked off the bed as he continued his assault on her. His hands were kneading her thighs as his teeth grazed her skin she cried out. He finally spread her legs apart and kissed her core, she began to beg him for more.

"Oliver, please…I need you now," she cried out. He smiled against her core, but he didn't stop. His tongue continued doing its dance as small pants and moans came out of her. Soon, her thighs began to tremble and sweet release came over her. He slowly kissed his way back up licking her nipple one more time.

He positioned herself between her legs, he was pressing the throbbing tip in her heat. She opened her legs further so he could merge them together. In one swift thrust, he was deep inside her filling her. She cried out in pleasure as the slow pace began. However long later, he began thrusting in and out of her with speed she couldn't speak as the pleasure was beginning to go through her body. He held her close as his thrusts became more erratic, she lost all sense of time and lost all control.

Her body began to convulse under his as her pleasure finally reached its peak. A few more thrusts later he groaned and shuddered and collapsed on top of her. The both of them trying to catch their breath, as they came down off of their orgasms. They soon got comfortable again and she fell asleep in his arms. She awoke to his hands rubbing her thighs and could feel his growing erection in her back. After another amazing lovemaking session they began the day.

As time went by Felicity and Oliver were perfect for each other, they raised their daughter Hope, she was the light of their eye. Today they were celebrating her fifth birthday at the gala at the Museum of Natural History, one of Hope's favorite places. Oliver stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his girls to come down. When they did he smiled, they were matching in color, both in beautiful emerald green dresses. Hope ran down the stairs into her father's arms who caught her easily. Once Felicity came down he pulled her in for a kiss.

"You girls look beautiful, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes daddy, mommy's a princess," Hope said.

"That she is," he said making Felicity blush.

The ride to the museum was spent watching Hope sit in the limo watching the lights outside as they held hands. When they arrived, John opened their door, Oliver got out first, followed by Hope and then Felicity. The photographers took their pictures and Hope reveled in the moment. Inside she barely said a word as she took in the exhibits.

"She is so like you," Oliver said leaning down to whisper in Felicity's ear.

"Yeah, well there is a lot of you in her. Did I tell you Sara caught her in a tree the other day?"

"Really?" Oliver laughed.

"I never taught her that so the only thing I can think of is your genes honey."

"Well, can I plead the fifth Mrs. Queen?"

"Maybe, just this once," she said biting her bottom lip. He knew what he did to her and bent down kissing her on the lips. The night went on as expected and soon they were enjoying the full swing of things. Hope took Roy's hand dragging him to the dance floor standing on his feet to dance while the rest looked on in awe. Oliver took Felicity's hand and led her to floor while John took Sara's hand leading her to the floor.

It was a perfect evening, the host climbed up the stairs to the podium. They stood on the floor listening to the woman speak as her husband stood behind her. She was thanking those who 'donated' to come to save the museum and its antiquities and that they had raised over four million dollars. Felicity looked at Oliver with a big smile knowing they had donated at least two of the four million.

"Anything for my princess," he said.

"She has you wrapped around her finger."

"You both do," he said pulling Felicity in closer.

"We'll be right back," Sara said as Hope led her away, "bathroom," she said mouthing the words to the group.

Minutes later the sounds of gunshots and the screams filled the air as Oliver quickly grabbed Felicity to cover her, as she began to scream for Hope. Oliver, John, and Roy found cover as they watched the gunmen fill the room.

"She's with Sara, they're safe." Oliver said tried to reassure the trembling Felicity.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stone we're so glad you hosted this lovely event this evening. So many of the 1% are here this evening, now, as long as you all cooperate no one will get hurt. I want all of your jewels and wallets into the bags my associates are passing around."

Felicity looked at Oliver who shook his head at her. The tell-tale sound of a click behind them had Felicity freeze and Oliver turn around slowly. The gun barrel was in his face and he could see John and Roy shaking with anticipation, Oliver shook his head no at them. The man motioned to them to get up slowly and they did, Oliver put his hand down to help Felicity but when the man thought she was taking too long he yanked up by her hair, making her yelp and pulling her close to his body, using her almost as a shield.

"Let her go," Oliver said his voice filled with venom.

"She's sweet, she a screamer in bed? It's been a while."

Felicity looked at Oliver almost trying to will him to calm down, but she knew this man would be dead by the end of the night. He would kill him with his bare hands.

"Listen I'll give you whatever you want, let my wife go."

The man contemplated for a second shoving Felicity at Oliver breaking her fall in the process. Oliver checked her over as the thug motioned for them to join the rest of the group. The fire alarm began to go off as the hall was filled with the sprinklers and darkness. People began to run away as Oliver took down the man in front of him, the sound of gunshots going off in the room and more screams filled the air. Soon the sound of police sirens were going off and Oliver turned to not see Felicity, panic filled him.

"FELICITY?!" he yelled.

"Over here!" he heard Roy yell. Oliver rushed over to find John and Felicity on the ground, Roy was helping Felicity sit up and John was still on the ground .

"Are you alright?" he asked her cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Yeah, John?"

"Through and through I'll be fine, just need a minute," he said slowly making his way up.

"Hope and Sara?"

"I don't know," Oliver said taking out his cellphone seeing the text message from Sara saying they were fine and outside with police already.

John stood up is white dress shirt had a bloodstain growing on his arm. Oliver helped Felicity up and when she did she cried out, bending over in pain. Oliver's eyebrows went into his hairline as he was trying to figure out the source of his wife's pain. He picked her up in his arms as Roy, John and him met officers and rushed her to an EMT, as soon as he placed her on the stretcher her eyes fluttered closed as he looked down to his left hand to see his wedding band and palm covered in blood. He heard Sara shout his name and he looked at her and Hope and shook his head and soon Roy was rushing to Sara to get Hope home, even if she was screaming for her mommy and daddy.

John climbed into the back still putting pressure on his arm watching the EMT do his thing, hooking Felicity up and trying to find the bleed. Words as 'gsw' 'abdomen' 'no exit' filled the bed of the ambulance. When they arrived Oliver and John stayed out of the way as they got her out and rushed her into emergency surgery. John was ushered into a med bay and Oliver was ushered into a waiting room with a nurse letting him know there was a bathroom he could use to wash his hands down the hall. He sat frozen. A while later John found him still frozen in the waiting room, his arm was in a sling and he sat down next to Oliver.

"She's going to be okay man," he began to say.

"I can't lose her John, I mean I haven't felt this way since Hope was born when she was taken. Then hearing and seeing Hope so devastated like that, it's terrifying."

"I know, Hope has been sheltered by this life, we keep her safe. This is the first time in her life she probably has ever felt scared. Well, except that time with the spider," they both chuckled at the memory.

"I just can't imagine my life without them John. They're my world."

"I know and you won't ever have to not imagine. They'll be here for a long time okay?" Oliver nodded and they waited, and waited until finally a nurse and Doctor walked out. The doctor finished putting his notes down in the chart handing it to the nurse.

"Mr. Queen?"

"Yes, my wife is she?"

"She's in recovery, she'll be fine, it didn't hit any major arteries or organs. You will be able to see her shortly."

"That's amazing thank you. Thank you very much."

About thirty minutes later he was walking down the hall to his wife's room. He walked in and she was at an angle on the bed, her blonde hair on the pillow and an IV drip in her arm. She turned her head and smiled.

"There's my guy," she said slurring her words. John grabbed her chart and mouthed 'morphine' to Oliver who just smiled. "I'm floaty."

"Yeah, you will be for a little while."

"Where's Hopey?"

"She's at home with Sara and Roy," he said sitting on the bed next to her. "You scared us," he said.

"Sorry, it's not my fault John's arms didn't help," she said slurring her words.

"I know you're fine now though, get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you."

" 'you," she said her head slowly turning and falling asleep. A few days later she was finally released to go home much to everyone's amusement. The men who had attempted to rob the gala had been in custody since that night. Oliver thanked God they were in jail, he couldn't be trusted if he had found them, who knows what he would've done to the men who hurt his wife.

Oliver awoke one morning to the bathroom door closed and what he was pretty sure the sound of retching behind it. He checked his cell phone which said it was only five twenty three am. He stretched for a minute and walked into the bathroom to find Felicity hugging the toilet, releasing whatever was still in her stomach. He pulled her hair back and sleepily rubbed her back. She flushed the toilet and sat with her back against the wall.

"You okay?"

"Think I have a stomach bug," she said quietly.

"Okay, you want anything?"

"Maybe Gatorade," she said weakly.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Do you want a cool wash cloth?"

"Please."

He walked over to the sink wetting the washcloth and grabbing a hair tie for her. He walked over putting her hair in a loose bun and placing the wash cloth on her neck. He kissed the top of her head and after putting a shirt on went downstairs to get her a Gatorade. He ran into John who was on patrol.

"What's up?" John asked.

"Felicity's sick, maybe a stomach bug. Think you can keep an eye on the monster today?"

"Yeah, I think Sara and I can take her to the aquarium. Kid is crazy smart. You know what she told Sara at the zoo the other week? That koalas die of starvation," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"How the hell would she know that?"

"I asked her, she said 'it's amazing what you can learn from Animal Planet Uncle John," he laughed.

"She's going to be a handful isn't she?"

"Yeah, I thought with what we've seen over the years could be scary but that kid terrifies me."

"Do you want me to have the doctor come out?"

"Not yet, we'll keep an eye on her, it may be one of those twenty four hour bugs."

"Yeah, they have been going around lately. Sara had it last week I think it was. Worst night of sleep I've had in a while."

Turns out it was a twenty four hour bug, they learned a few days later she was pregnant again. Not just pregnant but pregnant with twins, a complete shock to both of them. But really have you seen Oliver and have you seen Felicity? The doctor had diagnosed her with hyperemesis gravidarum, something coming with a pregnancy with multiples. Hope at first was not happy she would be a big sister but soon warmed up to the idea.

She worked mostly from home now and so did Oliver, who watched her like a hawk, more than he did when she was pregnant with Hope. At her appointment they were going to find out what the twins were. The doctor placed the gel and soon the room was filled with noise and the screen was filled with the babies. She smiled at Oliver watching this miracle.

"So you both are in agreement you want to know the sexes correct?" the tech asked.

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Okay, so here's baby number one, come here little one you're a little shy aren't you, it's okay. Just let me see," the tech said as she moved the wand some more. "Baby number one is a boy." Oliver's chest puffed out in pride. "Baby number two, you are not shy at all, that's a boy, good luck with him and baby number three," she began to say as Oliver and Felicity both looked at each other in concern.

"I'm sorry did you say baby number three? No there's only two babies." Felicity said adamantly.

"No here's baby number three, she's really shy and hides very well."

"She? A girl?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, two boys and a girl, congrats. Now I'll wipe this gel off print off those pictures and let you get dressed. The doctor will see you in room five."

The tech left them alone and Oliver helped a shocked Felicity sit up, she quickly changed and still nothing was said to each other. Once in the room he helped her onto the bed. When the doctor came she did her routine when finally she had to ask.

"Three? I mean how, you said twins."

"It does happen sometimes the third child doesn't make it or isn't seen on ultrasounds. She's tiny for her age meaning that she may or may not make it to birth." Felicity gasped in air. "The boys are taking everything leaving her with barely enough. So we can only hope and pray."

The last two weeks had Felicity on bed rest, the doctor wanted her close to she was thirty three weeks pregnant and her body did not like it. Due to issues the doctor wanted to deliver the babies via C-section which was understood. She wanted to wait as long as she could to give the babies more of a fighting chance. Felicity was indeed getting cabin fever already, even with Hope coming into their bedroom each day and watching movies or even reading on her tablet had her anxious. Felicity and Hope had just finished watching Beauty and the Beast for the third time that week when the door to the bedroom opened.

"DADDY!" Hope squealed running up to him.

"Hey princess, did you take care of mommy and the babies today?"

"I did, shh, they're sleeping," she said crossing her arms and pouting a little.

"Oh, okay then maybe you should go downstairs and see if Aunt Sara has a present for you," he said lifting an eyebrow to her.

"Okay," she kissed him on the lips and ran off.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?"

"Is whale-like an acceptable answer?" He lifted his eyebrow at her. "I guess not. Fine, I got to pee again though, help?"

"Always," he said getting over to her and helping her off the bed. Gingerly she got up and held Oliver's hand she went to the bathroom and washed her hands. She felt out of breath and before she call out to Oliver she saw the stars creeping in and knocked something over, the last thing she saw was his hand grabbing her.

Oliver and the team rushed Felicity to the hospital where doctors found there was a problem and the babies had to be delivered now. Oliver was led into the operating room holding area where they put something on him and led him in. She was on her back, oxygen tube under her nose and she was still out. The doctors and team worked simtontauously to get all three babies out, first baby boy one, and then a few minutes later baby boy number two and then baby girl one. He kissed Felicity's forehead and was led over to the babies, his first son was four pounds nine ounces and was apparently a screamer as was his brother. Walking over to his daughter he saw she was quiet and looked at him, she weighed four pounds one ounce and she was beautiful.

They finished on Felicity and led the babies to the NICU, while they took Felicity into recovery. The Doctors and nurses checked on her round the clock, around six thirty she awoke with a gasp and grasping her no longer round belly. Oliver stood over, grabbing her wrists to get her to focus on him, she relaxed into him. After a few deep breaths she relaxed into the pillow, wincing from pain.

"The babies?" She asked as he adjusted a pillow.

"They're all so amazing, the boys came out first and she was last. She is so tiny, and perfect."

"Okay, okay. What happened?"

"The Doctor said something to deal with your placenta and blood I honestly don't know. I basically told her to save you and the babies, so they did the c-section, they're in the NICU and you're here in your room. Later on today we can take you to see them, okay?"

"Okay. Hope?"

"She's great babe, she's at home probably still sleeping. You should rest, the doctors and nurses have been checking on you all night." He looked back over and she had already fallen back asleep. He just shook his head and covered her up and went back to his spot in the chair.

Felicity was released almost a week after the emergency c-section after having dealt with some complications. The babies were six weeks old when they finally got to go home. Thomas and John now weighed six pound eight ounces and Mia weighed six pounds one ounce. Oliver was content, all hands were on deck, Hope helped as much as she could but Tanja, Felicity and Sara did most of the work. Between dealing with Bratva and Queen Consolidated business he was a busy man. Knowing he had a family at home waiting for him was the best thing in the world.

As the months went by the triplets were getting bigger and bigger every day. It was also time for their anniversary, Oliver decided taking the family away would be the perfect idea. The entire crew packed up and went to the beach, Hope loved the beach and spent most of the time explaining to Sara the reasons why seashells had holes in them (starfish of course) and the concept of the tide. The triplets stayed in the tent mostly under the shade, Mia was the most curious of the three and the shyest.

The third night of them staying at the beach house Oliver heard Mia's cry, he had pride in knowing the cries of all of his children and knew it was her. He made his way into the bedroom and picked her up in his arms. She got quiet, he changed her and went and sat in the living room with her for a while. She just put her head in the crook of his neck, her hand ghosting across his cheek. This was something that was so deep for the two of them. They had done it multiple times before and it always ended with them falling asleep.

As the years went by Hope got bigger and so did the triplets, life was hectic but neither Felicity or Oliver would change it for the world. The boys were a handful and always were causing trouble, Felicity blamed that on Oliver's genes. Mia was always hiding or learning something or taking something apart and putting it back together, which Oliver blamed on Felicity's genes. Mia barely said anything to anyone unless she really knew you then she could be a little chatterbox. The boys well, we're boys and sometimes talked themselves into trouble.

"DADDY!" Mia screamed in the middle of the night, Oliver rushed out of bed and down to Mia's room to find her on the floor, cowering in front of her bed. He rushed over taking in her room looking for a threat, he kneeled down in front of her.

"Baby, what is it?"

"The bad man daddy."

"What bad man?"

"The bad man outside, he tried to come in."

"What?"

"The bad man, he comes sometimes to scare me,"she said her head tilting down.

"Baby, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I want you to go straight to mommy and daddy's room and stay there with mommy okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Princess."

"Be careful, he's a bad man." She kissed him and ran off, Oliver pushed a button on the wall within seconds there were men on the floor and in her room.

"I want the grounds searched, there's a breach somewhere on the property. I want protection on all the kids and on Felicity do you understand?"

"Yes Pahkan."

Hours later they returned empty handed, he walked into their bedroom to find Mia, sprawled across the bed, her head in Felicity's lap while Felicity played with her brown locks. Felicity and Oliver locked eyes and he got back into bed, positioning Mia between them.

"Anything?"

"Nothing, the men have found nothing," he said barely above a whisper.

"She says she knows he's a bad man. Oliver, how would she know that?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Get some sleep, okay?" He said kissing the top of her head then Mia's. As soon as he laid down Mia curled into him, her head finding the crook of his neck.

Hours later the sound of the alarm going off had Oliver on alert and rushing into the hallway, the boys and Hope ran out of their room down the hallway to Oliver who pushed them in the room with Felicity. Down the hall he ran into Diggle who was running up the stairs.

"What is it?" Oliver yelled.

"We found him in the treehouse, he had weapons and pictures of Mia and Hope on him," Oliver's blood began to boil.

"Take him into holding, call Lance. I'll let the kids know, have Sara and Roy go up to the room."

"You got it."

Oliver walked into the bedroom and found Felicity in the front of the closet, her hand behind her back. She sighed and her shoulders sagged when he walked in the bedroom. He walked over to her and pulled the gun out from the hand behind her back and clicked the safety back on. He kissed her on the forehead and put the gun in the drawer with the safety lock and got the kids out of the closet who were asking a million questions.

"Guys, it was a false alarm. Everyone get into bed with mommy and I'll be back shortly." They reluctantly got into bed and Oliver led Felicity into the hallway.

"Oliver what the hell is going on?"

"They found him in the treehouse, he had weapons and pictures of the girls on him," she gasped her hand covering her mouth.

"Hey, they're okay. You're all okay. I'm going to go handle some business okay?"

"O-okay. They're just babies Oliver."

"This world can be pretty fucked up, I'm sorry."

Hours later Oliver returned to the bedroom, all the kids were asleep and so was Felicity. The man had been watching the girls for weeks according to him, Lance arrested him even though Oliver truly wanted to kill him but he had changed his ways. He found a spot on the bed and curled up next to Hope and soon all was right in the world.

 **A/N: I believe one or more chapters after this. My muse went nuts. It's been a tough week. Most of you know my hometown is Orlando and I knew some of those involved. So my heart and mind have been somewhere else this week. So everything has been backtracked. I'm sorry. Just know this…love conquers all.**


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Oliver took his tie off throwing it across the room, he was mad and Felicity knew he was mad too. She knew to give him some time to cool off sitting on the bed watching him pace, what Lance had told him and then showed him the video turned Oliver's stomach, making him want to vomit right then and there. The man was a serial pedophile and child rapist, he was sent by someone who he still refused to give the name of. When Lance got this information out of the man he immediately called Oliver letting him know that he would need to come down to the police station.

Listening to this pathetic excuse of a man as he explains his plan of kidnapping and raping and then killing his daughters had Oliver shaking with anger. He wanted to grab the man by the throat until he crushed his windpipe suffocating on his own blood. Knowing that it wasn't an option he would have his 'contact' in the jail he was being held in handle the man and get the information he needed. The entire ride home he shook and was worried about how he would explain this to Felicity. He looked to see, the bedroom door was closed and she was sitting on the bed patiently waiting for him. The woman was amazing he thought to himself.

"Felicity," he began to say, his voice low.

"I'm here Oliver, whatever it is, we can handle it together."

"Do you know why that man came honey?"

"No."

"He was sent by someone to kidnap the girls, to rape them and then kill them. I wanted to kill him right then and there."

"Oh my God," she said covering her mouth.

"We're going to find out who sent him and I will make them pay. For now, I have John working on special security measure for their windows and they will be with at least two guards at a time. We are going to continue living our lives and deal with whatever hiccups come our way. Our girls will be safe, I swear to you."

"I know, I mean Mia is barely six years old Oliver. I can't even imagine," she said tears falling and her head shaking softly.

"I know, I know. But we're going to figure this out, you just need to trust me."

"I do."

As the days went by Felicity finally started to relax, this kids and her were the best of friends and were always getting into trouble by themselves or with her. Since it was summer time everyone was home for the Summer break and Felicity had taken to working from home while Oliver still had to go to the office everyday but always made it back after lunch. Today when he got home he expected his screaming kids in the back yard but the house was quiet, unusually quiet. He was instantly on alert but knew the guards would've done something if something were wrong. Upstairs he found Roy and Sara in the hallway by the master bedroom.

"Everything alright?" he asked as he got closer.

"Yeah, they're all in there."

"All of them?"

"Yeah," Sara responded.

"Thank you guys," Oliver said opening the bedroom to his favorite sight. All four of his kids asleep with Felicity in the middle of them and all four sleeping with their mouths open just a slight bit with small snores escaping, something they all got from his wife. In the bathroom he saw his wife's bathing suit hanging in the shower letting him know they must've been in the pool for a while which always made everyone tired.

He changed into his lounge gear and walked back out and climbed into the King size bed, kissing his sons on the top of their heads. He soon fell asleep surrounded by his family. These were the moments no one had ever told him about. The moments he treasured more than anything else in the world were right here. These were the moments he lived for and reveled in them when they did come. Life had always been hard but this, this was it.

As the weeks went by intel came in about who had sent the man. Oliver found out it was Angel DeLuca, a Mafioso who was with the Bertinelli family. Oliver sent word he wanted a meeting with Frank Bertinelli, the head of the family at a mutual and safe location. They each arrived at the same time, shaking hands with each other. They both respected each other very much so for Oliver to reach out to him made Frank slightly concerned.

"Married life and family life suits you Oliver. What's going on?"

"Angel DeLuca."

"What about him?" Frank asked.

"He sent a man to my house, to go after my two daughters. He was planning on kidnapping, raping and then killing them."

"Are you shitting me?"

"No, Lance has it all on recording. He gave Angel's name after an altercation in jail."

"I will handle him, your family is safe. You have any problems you come to me you understand?"

"Thank you Frank."

"You save my Helena's life, I owe you more than anything I could ever give you."

"It was no problem Frank. How is she?"

"She is pregnant with my grandson. Michael and she are doing great. Your Felicity and the children?"

"They are all great and the kids are growing like weeds. Congrats on the grandson."

"Thank you. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Frank."

On the way home, Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. His daughters were safe. A few days later as he was reading the paper he saw an article in the newspaper saying that Angel DeLuca had been found with his member in his mouth, stuffed down his throat. This let everyone know that Angel had wronged a child in one way or another and also let Oliver know the man was dead now. The screaming of his kids had him running outside to find that Felicity was in a serious water balloon fight with the kids. A stray balloon landing on his chest, soaking his suit, all five of them stood frozen solid.

"Uh, oh," Mia said dropping her balloon as she watched her father.

"So, is this what you guys do all day while I'm out working at Queen Consolidated?" he asked seriously, Felicity knowing he was getting ready to play with the kids.

"Yes, daddy," Mia answered very seriously, a small pout forming.

"So who got daddy all wet?" All four kids looked at each other and shook their heads, they all looked at their mom who was smiling triumphantly.

"Really, Mrs. Queen? Do you know what the offense is for attacking the Pahkan?" he asked as he took of his suit jacket.

"Daddy, mommy didn't mean it. Right mommy?" she said putting herself in front of Felicity. The small gesture made his chest swell with pride, his little girl so brave. He saw her looking back and forth between her two parents and her brothers and sister.

"I think mommy is in trouble," Oliver said, slipping his shoes off. Felicity just smirked at him. When he took his dress shirt off he was hit again with a water balloon. "Oh, you're so gonna get it," he said taking off after her, her squeals filling the backyard as Mia, Hope, Thomas and John were trying to run interference. Finally, Oliver had Felicity to himself after tossing his kids in the shallow end of the pool buying him some time.

"It was all for fun, honey," she said innocently, batting her eyes at him.

"Is that so dear?" he asked, stalking her like a lion.

"Ye-yes."

He smirked at her and for a moment she thought she was home free, but she was oh so wrong. In one move he had her over his right shoulder, slapping her butt as he walked her to the deep end of the pool. All four kids stood in the shallow end watching.

"Oliver Queen, you put me down right now," she shouted.

"You want down Felicity?"

"Yes, put me down."

"You asked for it," he said unceremoniously dropping her in the pool.

"Oh daddy, you're in big trouble," Mia said and Oliver just smirked at Felicity as she came up, moving hair out of her face.

"Oliver, you're so going to get it," Felicity said swimming towards the shallow end of the pool.

"How about daddy stay home with you guys today?" the squeals of excitement from all the kids was enough to solidify his answer. "Done it's decided. I'm going to get changed and join you guys in just a minute okay?"

"Okay," they all said in unison. Felicity smiled softly at him but then remembered she was 'mad' at him and squinted her eyes at him.

He quickly changed into his swim trunks and ran downstairs to cannonball into the ball much to the children's amusement. He swam up to Felicity pulling her into his arms, kissing on her on the cheek.

"I'm still mad," she said vehemently.

"I know, but you did start the war. I just finished it, любовь всей моей жизни," he said knowing the Russian speaking was always something that made her drop arguments in the past.

"Not going to work Mr. Queen."

"Okay, I'm going to play with our children now. You're more than welcome to join us."

They both swam over to the kids, enjoying quality family time, filled with laughter and love. Around lunch time Tanja came out with lunch for everyone, the kids wrapped towels around themselves and sat out under the patio to eat their sandwiches and fruit. Oliver sat next to Felicity, his right hand ever present on her thigh and they enjoyed their lunch. After lunch Felicity announced it was nap time, the kids went to their rooms and fell asleep pretty quickly. Felicity jumped in the shower. Oliver joining her, she looked over her shoulder as he walked in.

He walked over to her wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close, kissing her on the shoulder. She removed his hand as she grabbed her shampoo to wash her hair. She was going to play dirty, two could play that game. When she finished washing, conditioning her hair he went behind her again, wrapping both of his arms around her pulling her in really close where she could feel the evidence of his attraction for her. She ground her hips against him making him groan.

He flipped her so her back was against the wall, her hands in his left hand as he made his point. His hands moved, further south finding her entrance to find her already wet and ready for him, he smirked as he leaned down peppering kisses across her face and down her neck and down to her breast. Her chest heaving from the panting as he circled her mounds with his tongue and his hand worked its magic between her legs. Two fingers slipped in and she shook around him as she gasped, her knees shaking as he released her hands to hold her waist so she wouldn't fall.

His mouth found her mouth and when she let his tongue slip in she was over the anger. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they made out, it was like the first time all over again. The passion evident in their kisses, he reached down behind her knees and lifting her up, she wraps her legs around his waist. In one thrust she is lost, her mouth parted open, her eyes closed as her hand scratch his back. He is relentless in his thrusts, hard and rough knowing this is for both of their pleasure. She flutters around him and shatters, 'oh fuck' he hears as he continues growing closer and closer to his orgasm. She then decides to join in riding him harder than he was expecting, his knees waver as she has now taken control. She's close again he knows, she's desperate. She leans down biting his neck a little and whispering in his ear.

"I'm close, so fucking close. I need you to come with me," she said so sexy that he takes a deep breath before he blows right then and there.

A few more thrusts and he's gone, panting against her shoulder as he is now spent completely. He gently puts her down on shaky legs. She smiles at him as they wash up and get out of the shower. She changes into pajama shorts and one of his shirts. Climbing into bed behind her they fall asleep for their afternoon nap. It had been a long time since he had done that and it was well needed. When he awoke the bed was empty next to him, touching her side of the bed it was cool. He frowned wondering how she had managed to get out bed without him noticing.

Once he was up he walked downstairs to find the family, they were in the entertainment room watching a movie. Felicity curled up with Mia next to her as she read something on her tablet. She never noticed him walk in until he sat next to Mia. Looking up she smiled at him, this was the life. The doorbell ringing interrupted the moment. Kissing Mia on the forehead he went to answer the door to a surprise.

"Hello Oliver, where are my babies."

"Anatoly, what a surprise. They're in the entertainment room, why didn't you tell us you were coming, we would've made arrangements."

"Please, I can make my own arrangements Oliver."

"I don't doubt that, go see the babies."

Anatoly walked into the living room spying the boys lying on their stomachs in front of the TV, Hope curled up on the love seat and Felicity and Mia snuggled together.

"What a beautiful sight," he says making all of them stare back at him. All the kids stood up and ran towards him tackling him with hugs. "I've missed you guys too."

"Hey daddy," Felicity said greeting him and hugging him.

"My beautiful girl," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"I can't surprise you all?"

"I guess you can," she relented. "Sit, we're watching a movie, I'm sure you're tired."

"Very."

The rest of the afternoon the family stayed together relaxing, dinner was ready and they went into the dining room. By the time dinner and desert was done the kids were exhausted and went to their individual rooms. Anatoly pulled Oliver and Felicity aside into the sitting room to enjoy a glass of wine, he needed to speak with them.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Straight to the point then. I have cancer, I'm dying."

"What? No. You're you, you don't get cancer, right?" Felicity said.

"My girl always trying to save me, this is something we can try to fight but the Doctors have all said it's gone too far."  
"No! I can't accept that," she yelled standing up. "You can't give up."

"I'm not giving up, it's a fact принцесса."

"I need some air," she said leaving the room slamming the door behind her. Oliver looked over Anatoly, he looked gaunt, tired and defeated. He had never seen that in the former Pahkan before.

"She'll come around you know that right? She doesn't want to lose you," Oliver said coming to sit closer to his father in law.

"I know she will. I'm going to go and lay down. It's been a long day."

"Your room is ready for you, let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Oliver took the opportunity to go and find Felicity, he checked out in the garden and didn't find her. He checked down by the pond and no Felicity. Checked their room and nothing, he swallowed the panic rising in his throat. Calling her cell phone it rang in their bedroom, down in the garage all the cars were still there. He found Roy and asked them to have all guards do a sweep of the house and grounds to find her. Minutes later the reports came back and nothing. She had gone missing but how?

"Where the hell is she?" Oliver asked Roy, Sara and John.

"The grounds and the house was searched, the children are in their rooms, the boys were playing video games, Hope was watching a movie and Mia was reading a book. Anatoly was in bed reading." John stated reading through his list of things.

"The house is on lock down, I need her found. I need to check the cameras."

In the security room John and him searched the cameras, they saw her leave the room and pace the hallway, wiping at her face furiously. They watched her walk out the back door and out into the garden and soon out of the range of cameras. Oliver took off out the back door with flashlights and a crew to find her. The Queen property was on at least ten or more acres, the men split off in different directions to search. It had been a while since he had gone out here to search for anything, at least since he was a teenager.

The men were calling out her name, John and him were together checking the path Oliver thought she would've taken. Oliver heard something he swore was yelling but didn't know for sure. He put his hand up and John stopped as they both listened. There was the yell again, Oliver took off running towards that direction. Arriving he stopped and looked down into a pit of some sort.

"Felicity?!"

"Oliver!"

"Oh God are you hurt?"

"Yes," she said tearfully.

"How bad is it?"

"I can't move my right arm and I think I may have hit my head."

"John call for back up, I'm going to go down there and get her."

"Oliver, the ground is unstable."

"That's my wife damn it. I don't give a damn, she's hurt."

"Be careful," John said as he stepped away to call for help, Oliver shined his flash light down around the hole and assessed the situation. John came back and shone his light as Oliver made his way into the hole. There on the bottom pretty far down was Felicity, sitting cradling her right arm covered in dirt and blood falling down the side of her face.

"Oh baby," he said as he crouched down in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I was so mad and kept walking and then the ground shifted and I fell and then I don't remember what happened, I just woke up and tried to get up and my arm, oh God my arm Oliver. I'm going to be sick," she said as she leaned to the side and emptied her stomach while Oliver held her hair back.

"John!"

"Yeah," he shouted back.

"Her right arm is broken and I'm pretty sure she has concussion, she's throwing up."

"Okay back up is coming I also have an ambulance on the way."

"You're going to be okay honey," Oliver said soothing her.

"I'm really tired," she said.

"No, you need to stay awake okay?"

"Mmm, kay. Oliver?"

"Yeah baby," he said holding her close.

"The room is spinning," she said slurring her words.

"Okay close your eyes, don't go to sleep okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you Felicity, we're going to get you out of here."

"I know. I love you too. We've been through worse."

"Yeah we have," he snorted.

"At least it was me and not the kids."

"Oliver, Felicity, we're gonna lower down some rope and get you out," John called out and soon there was rope in the hole. Oliver tied the rope around her waist and made her a makeshift foot holder.

"Hang on tight baby. John pull her up!" soon she was up and out and next the rope came down for him and soon he was pulled out too. Sara was holding onto Felicity's waste. Oliver wasted no time scooping her into his arms and heading out front to the ambulance. They were rushed to the hospitals where Doctors confirmed she had some bruised ribs, a broken arm and a concussion and would be keeping her overnight.

Sara had brought a change of clothes for the two of them and after Felicity was placed in a pink arm cast Sara helped her clean up and get her in fresh pajamas. When she was released the next day, Anatoly and her met in the office and had a long conversation, filled with tears and understandings.

As time went by Felicity was finally out of her cast and focused all of her energy on the kids and her father. All her projects at Queen Consolidated were on hold. It was the week the kids had started school, she had just dropped them off and came back home. Anatoly was still not awake, she knocked on his door and walked in. He was still sleeping, she went to wake him when she realized he wasn't sleeping, he had gone to bed and never woken up again. She cried, she sobbed and walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Roy saw her and knew, he went and helped her up.

Roy led her to the sitting room and called Oliver, letting him know Anatoly had died peacefully in his sleep. Oliver canceled the board meeting and headed straight home, wishing he would've been home before she had found him. He walked into the front door as the body was being removed by the coroner, he found her in the sitting room eyes wide, her hands shaking in her lap. She didn't flinch when he touched her, she just stared off tears streaming down her face.

He cupped her cheek and she looked at him and sobbed his heart breaking. His beautiful and strong wife was shattered to pieces. He held her close hugging her to his chest as she mourned her father. After a while she calmed, wiping her face, Oliver looked at her and saw her transform before his eyes. She had cried for her father but now it was time to be the woman he needed her to be.

A week later they were scattering his ashes over her childhood home in Russia, her long blonde hair whipped in the freezing wind. She wore a charcoal grey trench coat, black heel boots, leggings and a black tunic. Her nails were even black, no color from her at all except her signature red lips. She was in mourning and followed the Bratva custom, breaking the rules when she put on the red lips, knowing Oliver would allow her to break tradition once.

The children flew home the next morning with Sara and Roy while Oliver and Felicity went through her father's house packing things up. Walking into his office she cried, all over the office were pictures of her from when she was a baby to now. There were more pictures of her than of the kids. She gently packed each one, by the end of the week the house was devoid of all furniture and belongings and they were heading back to their home.

The mourning period ended and Felicity was back to her colorful self, Oliver had convinced her to come back to Queen Consolidated and she did. Life was back to normal.

"HOPE!" Oliver screamed. "Hold pressure here, it's gonna be okay baby." Oliver turned returning fire to the ambush. "Damn it," he said missing his last target. He looked back to Hope who was still holding pressure on Roy's wound.

"Uncle Roy, stay with me please. I need you. Daddy look out!" she screamed as a man made his way towards them. Oliver shot him dropping the man to the ground.

"We're okay, they're coming Hope okay? Trust me?"

"Always daddy, always," she said her eyes big and scared.

"I'm going to give us some more cover okay?" Hope nodded and focused down at holding pressure onto Roy's chest, the blood seeping through her small fingers. This is not how she expected her day to end, she was only fifteen years old for crying out loud. She saw her father use the car as his cover as he returned fire at the men shooting at them. The sound of tires screeching had her pray to God that it was Uncle John and backup. The sound of gunfire filled the air as Oliver ducked and covered Hope. After what felt like an eternity the gunfire ceased.

"Oliver! Hope!" they heard John yell.

"Back here."

John joined them, moving Hopes fingers so John could see the wound, locking eyes with Oliver they quickly moved him into the awaiting SUV to head to the hospital. The entire time they were focused on Roy, praying to God he would survive this. Once at the hospital Roy was placed on a gurney and led away while Oliver, John, Sara and Hope waited to be told where to go. A nurse walked up to Hope with large eyes.

"Are you hurt?" she asked looking her over, causing the rest of the group to look her over. Her hair was disheveled, her big blue eyes red and swollen, her hands covered in blood and her right arm bleeding.

"Hope you were hit?" Oliver said as she looked herself over her eyes settling on the graze on her arm that was still bleeding, she felt her knees waver and before she could hit the ground Oliver caught her, she was sure she heard her father say the 'f' word which her mom would be very upset about before the world went black.

Across town the man and woman yelled at the team screaming at the horrible failure that had occurred. Oliver Queen was still alive when he should've died today with no witnesses. He would die and he would die soon they had vowed starting this journey.

A/N: So it's been a while. Writing is getting their slowly but surely every day. I started I am Hope Dearden Queen and it's been keeping me occupied. Leaving tomorrow for my birthday trip and I'm super excited to be celebrating my birthday on Sunday. Also, comic con is on and I'm trying really hard not to focus on it. Love you all and take care of each other please.

любовь всей моей жизни = love of my life according to Google Translate

принцесса= princess


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Beeping woke her from her sleep, it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the room but there she found her father in the chair next to her bed asleep. John was asleep in a chair next to the door and she felt like she had to be badly. She tried to move but groaned, in doing so it woke her father up, his piercing blue eyes staring her over.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Well, you were shot and I'm assuming from the adrenaline you didn't even notice."

"OH God, Uncle Roy?"

"He's in recovery, he's just fine, someone is with him now. You scared the hell out of me."

"That's my job," she said jokingly wincing when her IV got snagged.

"Take it easy."

"Who were those people dad?"

"I don't know sweetheart but I'm going to find out."

"I know. Just please be careful."

"Baby, I'm not going to lie, they hurt you and Roy. I'm going to find them and kill them."

"Daddy, I understand," she said trying to sit up and grimaced, Oliver moved quick helping her. "I don't care what it takes, you just come home to me okay?" She said reaching out as far as she could to touch him.

"I know baby, I know. Your mom would kill me if I didn't come home to her so I will always do it." She laughed a little, grimacing as fire went through her arm and she closed her eyes tight as she tried hard not to cry. "Easy, let me get a nurse okay?"

She didn't speak she just nodded in agreement. He pressed the nurse's button as he tried to sooth her, wiping the tears away from her face. The nurse walked in and quickly maneuvered around Hope and got her settled again, changing her dressing and giving her pain meds. Hope looked at her dad, her eyes a little glossed over and soon she was asleep again. John walked over once she was out with his cellphone in hand and gave it to Oliver. He was furious.

SL: _One survived, got information and you're not going to like it._

 _JD: Who?_

 _SL: Triad are trying to make a play to come back to Starling, he says that they will stop at nothing including killing you and whoever gets in their way._

 _JD: Keep him alive, we need to talk to him. Be safe._

 _SL: You too._

"John, I need you here with Hope. I need to go home and check on Felicity and the rest of the kids."

"Yeah, she's not registered under Hope Queen and Roy isn't registered under Roy Harper. Our hospital contacts have it handled, I have extra security here and at the house."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, now go."

Downstairs Oliver made his way to the awaiting town car, he looked at his phone looking at the updates Felicity had sent, the other kids and she were in hiding even though she wanted to be there for Hope. His right hand fidgeted and he knew he needed to rein it in. He needed the information from this target and he wouldn't stop until he got it. Arriving at the warehouse he cracked his neck becoming the man he never was in front of his wife and children, or at least he had tried over the years. Hope had seen that side of him for the first time and he could see the fear in her face when he had.

He walked over to see Sara sitting in front of a laptop her sleeves had blood on them and he knew she was upset someone had hurt Roy. They weren't together as a couple but she considered all of them family. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun as she hunched over and scoured for information. He sat down next to her as he looked at the man currently unconscious.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi, this would be a hell of a lot easier if she were here."

"I know but I will not allow another one of my children to be injured. What have you found out so far?"

"Well, apparently they want to take over Starling. I've been in contact with the Bertinelli's also. They were hit this evening as well, minimal casualties no survivors from the Triad."

"So, can you set up a meeting?"

"Already done," Sara said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," she said as he walked over to the man. He picked up the bucket of water on the floor and doused the man in it startling him awake.

"Wake up," Oliver growled. The man's gasping finally stopped and he looked up at Oliver. The anger was radiating off of Oliver, Sara had seen this before and boy did she not feel bad for this guy at all. "You have two choices, either the easy way or the hard way. Now, let me explain something to you before you make your decision. First and foremost my daughter was hurt in the attack your men inflicted upon us secondly you hurt one of my honor guard."

"Your daughter should be dead along with you," the man spit at Oliver, smirking. Oliver lost it, the thought of Hope being killed was enough for Oliver to go on a murderous rage. His fists flew at the man's face until Sara pulled him off of him.

"Enough, he won't give you anything. Meet with Bertinelli and go be with Hope and John. Now, Oliver," Sara said shoving Oliver away. Oliver stared at her and knew she was right, after he cleaned up he left again wanting to call Felicity badly but knew she had already tossed her phone and was already using a burner cell. He arrived back at the hospital to find John sitting next to Hope's bed.

"I heard, you good man?" John asked barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. How is she?"

"Still out, the nurse came in and changed her bandage. Roy's awake, he's gonna be fine. He's a little mad as hell right now but hey at least it gets him home right?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"What can I do for you?"

"Find the bastards who are trying to destroy my family and kill them."

"Agreed."

"Oliver, how is the family?" Bertinelli asked.

"Safe, yours?" Oliver asked.

"Safe thank God. My grandson doesn't understand why he can't be with his Pappy or go outside and play."

"I remember those days. It gets better right?"

"Always. Let's talk plans," he said motioning to a table. By the end of the afternoon they had a plan, a meeting with the Triad and enough reinforcements that the Triad would have to back down. Oliver sighed in relief, he felt weight come of his shoulders for the first time in the last few days. He was on his way back to where John, him, Sara and Roy were in hiding for the mean time. Inside he found something he wasn't expecting. Hope was sitting at the dining room table playing a game of chess with John who was really concentrating hard.

"Uncle John, really this is just too easy. You're not even putting up a fight. I'm gonna tell daddy that you're a horrible Bratva guy just for that. This is like playing with a three year old."

"Hope, I don't play chess. This is probably the second time in my life I've played."

"That's just sad Uncle John, like pathetic living on your own with three cats and eating TV dinners every night alone. Sad," she shook her head. Oliver bit back the laugh forming within him.

"Listen smart ass, you seem to forget I can still smack that bottom of yours."

"You wouldn't dare," she giggled.

"No, but I can still give you a tickle attack," he said as she squealed, the sound of a chair falling and running footsteps had him preparing for her to run into him. As she came running around the corner her five foot frame ran straight into her dad's frame, the look of surprise on her face was priceless.

"Daddy, you have to help me Uncle John is coming," she giggled trying to get out of Oliver's grip

"I heard," he said pulling her close, John rounded the corner and Oliver winked at him. John came in for the attack as Hope squealed and then hissed pulling on her bandage.

"Mercy, I give up. Ow," she said rubbing her arm.

"Let me see," John said as she pulled the top of her t-shirt down for him to get a better look. "Let's just clean it just in case, go find your Aunt Sara okay?"

"Yes sir," she said her sassiness gone as she made her way to Uncle Roy's room where she knew her Aunt was.

"She seems in a much better mood today," Oliver noted taking off his tie and jacket.

"Yeah, she woke up and was singing in the shower. Thank God she doesn't have her mother's voice. That girl should be in show biz somewhere."

"I know, both Mia and her have beautiful voices. Hope said she was going to audition for the musicals at school this year."

"They'd be a fool not to cast her," John smiled. "So how'd it go?"

Oliver relayed the message and the meeting plans and what was going to be happening. The meeting was in three days' time and he already had reinforcements coming in to not only protect his family but to also intimidate the Triad, if they wouldn't back down they had decided they would kill them all to make a point. No one intimidated or hurt his family without paying for it one way or another.

Hours later he went looking for Hope, he knew being cooped up in this house was slowly driving her mad. She was nowhere to be found, he swallowed the lump in his throat knowing she couldn't have gone out without the alarm going off. He finally found her upstairs in a reading nook fast asleep, her blonde curly hair a mess her book to the side and he knew that if she snuggled or even moved she would face plant onto the floor. He smiled to himself catching Felicity like this more than once, the memory flooding him. Gently he took her book and marked the page and set it down, gently he picked her up and carried her to her room trying hard to not wake her.

"Love you daddy," she mumbled asleep. His heart soared, she would always be a daddy's girl. After taking her shoes off he covered her and went to get her book, picking it up he was surprised to see what she was reading. _One hundred years of solitude by Gabriel Marquez_ , the book was in Spanish. When the hell had she learned Spanish? He then noticed the other books on her nightstand, they had only been there a couple of days there were of copies of _Our Lady of the Flowers by Jean Geret, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling, Anna and the French Kiss by Stephanie Perkins, Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell,_ and what he swore was her mother's copy _The Wizard of Oz by Baum._

He smiled looking down at her, this girl was something else, he kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room closing the door slightly, leaving it cracked so the light from the hall would shine in. Downstairs he found Sara and Roy sitting in the living room, John was in the kitchen wearing an apron cooking, he snorted. John looked at him.

"Hey this is what was here so don't be a hater. Where's Hope?"

"She fell asleep in the reading nook upstairs," he smiled.

"That girl is just like her mom sometimes," John chuckled.

"Carbon copies sometimes," Oliver smiled sitting at the breakfast bar. "You should've seen some of the books she was reading."

"Tell me about it, I bought them for her. She has the most eclectic taste in books but I'll tell you, that girl is too damn smart.

Oliver and John talked for a while as he cooked dinner, the sunset came and soon it was night before they even realized. Oliver hated the night at this house, security was tight but even then there were areas were the cameras didn't capture which had him uneasy. The one thing he was grateful for was one, there was a safe room with provisions and outside communication. The second thing was that if they were compromised there was also a secret tunnel that locked from below that led them to a separate garage and a getaway SUV. He hoped that they would never have to use either one but if needed he would do whatever it took to keep his family safe.

"Alright dinner's pretty much done, if you want to go wake Sleeping Beauty," John joked.

"That'll be good. Sara, Roy, dinner," he called out.

Oliver laughed as Roy practically ran into the kitchen, he knew his injuries were not that bad but to the rest of the team they thought they were losing him. Sara walked in behind him, kissing John on the cheek as she snatched a piece of cheese off the board, he smirked at the two of them. After all these years they had yet to get married and usually were more broken up than anything. Up the stairs he went to Hope's room, freezing when he saw her door was fully closed. He knew he had cracked her door leaving it open, something he had always done even when she was a baby.

He quickly pulled out the gun from his waistband and readied himself to go into the room. He took a steadying breath and unlocked the door, inside he found Hope's window open a man struggling with her as she fought against him. Oliver wasted no time, shoving the man off of Hope, then shooting him in the chest, Hope was struggling to get duct tape off her lips. Oliver noticed then her hands had been duct tape together also and rage filled him. Pulling a switchblade out of his pocket he cut the tape up, she wasn't saying a word she just grabbed a backpack and threw things in them.

"We need to go, we're not safe here anymore dad," she said, her voice different.

"You're right, get your shoes on," he said eyeing the now open window. She walked behind him and started to head into the hallway and made their way downstairs, Hope stayed behind him while he held his gun protectively in front of himself. Around the corner he found everyone in the kitchen, frozen, Sara locked eyes with him, there was someone in the kitchen with them.

"Hope stay here and do not move and do not say a word," he whispered to her. She didn't say anything just nodded and covered her mouth. Oliver caught Sara's eye, 'How many?' he mouthed pointing to his eyes. She blinked once. He held up one finger and she nodded. Oliver came around the corner fast and shot the man dead before he could raise his gun in retribution.

"Are you all aright?"

"Fine, Hope?" John asked.

"Got her right on time," Oliver said. "Hope come here baby," he said as the small girl walked around the corner she hugged her dad fiercely. He cupped her cheeks and looked her over noticing a small bruise on her cheek was starting to form. "Load up we leave now," Oliver said shutting off lights as he went. He led Hope to the back room where the escape tunnel was, when they were joined by Sara, Roy and John they made their way down the tunnel. John went down first then Hope, the last one down was Oliver who secured the latches on the door.

John led the way with his weapon in his hand, Hopes quivering breath could be heard throughout the tunnel. Oliver fought the urge to wrap his daughter in his arms and tell her it was all going to be okay. They had walked all the way down to the end of the tunnel, John looked back and went up first. After a few minutes he stuck his head down and motioned for everyone to come up. They loaded into the black SUV and took off into the dark. Hope snuggled into her father's side. She was braver than she thought and that she took from her mom.

The day of the meeting of the Triad had Oliver more on edge than he had been before. He sent Sara off with Sara with a burner phone and told her to keep moving until she heard from him. He handed her another bag with a couple of million dollars in cash and new identities in case things went south. He said Felicity would find them if that were the case, which he hoped wasn't. He kissed Hope on the forehead one last time. He then watched the car leave with his heart before turning himself into the Bratva man he was behind the scenes and not in front of his children.

The meeting was a fiasco but in the end the Triad leaders agreed to never ever come back to Starling City. Oliver wanted to filet the flesh off of the man who had ordered him to be murdered. But Bertinelli and himself offered them something they could never turn down. Bertinelli had explained very calmly and effectively that if they continued to go through with their threat their wives and children would be sold to the highest bidder he said throwing a folder on the desk that exploded with pictures of children and wives, this froze the men in their seats and Oliver swore the one on the right must've wet himself.

As soon as the meeting was over the men practically ran and couldn't get to their car fast enough. Oliver said goodbye to Bertinelli and his men and climbed into the SUV with Roy and John, he took of his tie and cracked his neck. He was ready to be home with Felicity, his entire world and their kids. They would be having a sleepover, but after he had his wife in every position possible.

"God, is that really Hope?" Oliver asked Felicity quietly.

"It is, she's gorgeous."

On stage was Hope dressed as Eponine from Les Miserables. For weeks she had rehearsed at home and after school. Oliver was so proud of his daughter, tonight was a full house. When she sang "On my Own" it left the entire audience speechless. When she sang "A little fall of rain", Felicity had sworn she saw Oliver tear up.

That night Oliver and Felicity both knew their little girl would eventually end up on Broadway. After the show the whole family, went to dinner to celebrate. The entire time Oliver and Felicity lived in the moment enjoying this time with their family.

The sheets on the bed were twisted over their sweaty bodies. Her blonde hair draped over his still toned chest. Her eyes spotted some gray in his cropped hair, her fingers tracing the hairs slowly.

"What?" he asked his eyes closed living in the peaceful bliss afterwards.

"I see gray, finally."

"Well, I am over fifty now so it would be expected."

"I think it's kind of hot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said lifting herself up to kiss him. "Thirty some odd years ago, is this how you imagined we'd end up?" she asked.

"I honestly cannot imagine my life without you or the kids. We have a daughter who is a Broadway Superstar getting married to a Surgeon next spring. We have another daughter who is almost done with her medical degree and will be Dr. Queen in a few months. One of our sons who has become one of the most successful businessmen in Starling City and our other son just created another piece of life changing technology. This is an amazing life."

"Yeah, yeah it is. Have you thought about successors?"

"Yes, I've talked to all the kids and John will be stepping up. He's the best and has the heart for it."

"That's good right?"

"It is. All we can do now is sit back and watch our children grow and be successful. They will have their own journeys, we can only hope they will have more ups than downs."

"Agreed," she said snuggling into his chest some more.

Years later they sat in the formal room surrounded by grandchildren who were busy opening Christmas presents. Felicity smiled up at him, even after all these years she still took his breath away. Hope was sitting on the floor with little Donna, James and Renee, her husband Mark sat on the couch deep in conversation with Alex, Mia's husband while Mia sat on the floor with baby Avery in her arms while helping little Oliver open his presents.

Thomas sat on the couch, his hand on his wife Jasmine's very large and prominent bump. John sat on the floor next to his wife Melody playing with their nieces and nephews. Felicity smiled, knowing that Melody had just found very recently she was pregnant with their first child and was going to give him his present this morning. Oliver sat there looking over his family and was very happy.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just," he paused and looked over the room. "I'm just happy," he said kissing her on the forehead.

 **A/N: And that's it. For now I hope.**


End file.
